Surprise
by Kikyou-chan
Summary: uff, wir sind nich so gut, wenns um zusammenfassungen geht lest einfach selbst! Auf jedenfall gibt's nachwuchsg (InuxKag, MirxSan) Das ultrageniale, Weihnachtsspecial ist da!
1. Kapitel1

Surprise  
  
Okay, uns (Sayuri-chan und mir) war langweilig...  
  
Das resultat seht ihr hier^^  
  
Kann sein, dass das ganze manchmal OOC ist aber ich hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt.  
  
Schreibt ob wir weitermachen sollen oder nich^^  
  
Disclaimer: Leider, leider gehört Inu Yasha uns nich...*schluchz*  
  
  
  
1.Es dämmerte und ein eisiger Wind fegte über den Hof des Hirugashi Schreins. Eine einsame Gestalt huschte in Richtung des heiligen Baumes neben dem Tempel.  
  
Es war ein Mann mit silbernen Haaren, der sehr Mittelalterlich aussehende Kleidung trug.   
  
Er setzte sich auf einen Ast und schaute unsicher zum Wohngebäude hinüber.   
  
'Fünfzehn Jahre ist es nun schon her' dachte Inu Yasha und ein trauriger Ausdruck schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.  
  
Fünfzehn Jahre waren vergangen, seit er Kagome das letzte mal gesehen hatt. Seine Kagome.  
  
Flashback:  
  
" Inu Yasha, es ist an der Zeit, dein versprechen einzulösen!"   
  
"Kikyo, ich... kann nicht...."  
  
Kikyos gesicht erstarrte für einen Moment.  
  
"Dein Leben gehört mir, erinnere dich an deine Worte!"  
  
"Aber..."  
  
Doch sie lies ihn nicht ausreden, sondern zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. Er versuchte sich zur wehr zu setzen aber seine Glieder schienen wie gelähmt.  
  
Ein unterdrücktes schluchzen drang an sein Ohr. Er stieß Kikyo von sich und rannte in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch gekommen war.   
  
"Kagome warte!"  
  
Die angesprochene blieb stehen und er sah ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. Er senkte den Blick. Er hasste es sie so zu sehen.  
  
Er spürte, wie sie seine Hand nahm und etwas kaltes und rundes hineinlegte. Verwundert sah er sie an. Warum hatte sie ihm das Juwel der vier Seelen gegeben?   
  
Kagome wandte den Blick ab.   
  
"Behalte es und werde glücklich mit Kikyo.", sagte sie mit leiser stimme und lies einen völlig perplexen Inu Yasha stehen.  
  
(Flashback ende)  
  
"Inu Yasha?!" riess ihn eine Stimme plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken. Inu Yasha schaute hinunter und sah einen jungen, schwarzhaarigen Mann. Inu Yasha sah ihn fragend an. Sein Geruch kam ihm bekannt vor.  
  
"Ich bin's, Sota!", sagte der mann mit einem grinsen.  
  
Der halbdämon sprang von seinem Baum.   
  
"Hallo Sota!", sagte er etwas unsicher.  
  
"Hallo", lächelte diese. "Wollen wir hier jetzt wurzeln schlagen oder sollen wir rein gehen?"  
  
Frustriert schaute sie auf das immernoch leere Blatt vor sich.  
  
"Scheiß Mathe!", schrie sie auf einmal genervt los und schmiess ihr Mathezeug vom Tisch.  
  
Sie drehte ihre Stereoanlage auf volle Lautstärke, schmiss sich aufs Bett und nahm ihren Gameboy.  
  
Alles war besser als Bruchungleichungen.  
  
"Tee?", fragte Sota. Inu Yasha nickte.  
  
Sota hantierte eine weile in der küche herum. Dann kam er mit zwei Tassen Tee zurück.  
  
"...I've become so numb,   
  
I can't feel you there,  
  
I've become so tired  
  
so much more aware..."  
  
dröhnte es durchs Haus. Inu Yasha zuckte unter dem plötzlichen Lärm zusammen.  
  
"Oi, was ist dasm denn?!", stöhnend presste er die Hände auf seine empfindlichen Ohren.  
  
Sota seufzte. "Tut mir leid Inu Yasha, ich schätze mal Yume hat wieder einen ihrer üblichen Wutanfälle..."  
  
Er stand auf und verlies das Zimmer. Ein paar Minuten später hörte Inu Yasha ihn mit jemanden diskutieren. Dann knallte eine Tür.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd kam sota wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Die Musik war noch lauter geworden.  
  
"Sorry, Kagome ist die einzige, die sie einigermaßen im griff hat..."  
  
"Wer 'sie'?", fragte Inu Yasha.  
  
"Yume. Aber was das angeht, solltest du besser Kagome fragen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es so gut wäre, wenn ich es dir erzähle..."   
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Okay, das war der erste Teil. (Ich weiß, der anfang is nich so toll...T_T)  
  
Wie schon gesagt, gibt`s nur ne fortstzung wenn ihr auch einen haben wollt, als sagt uns wie ihr`s findet^^  
  
bye  
  
Sayuri-chan und Kikyou-chan 


	2. Kapitel2

Hallöle!!   
  
Also, da sich ja doch jemand für die FF hier zu interessieren scheint (eine review *froi* es gibt tatsächlich jemanden der das hier mag!!*noch-mehr-froi*), gibt's hier den zweiten Teil^^  
  
Viel Spaß (is sogar länger als der letzte^^)  
  
Achja, was Yume angeht, vermutet mal alle schön weiter *g*, aber gegen ende sollte langsam klar werden wer sie ist.^^  
  
lg Kikyou-chan und Sayuri-chan  
  
Disclaimer: Inu Yasha gehört uns!!! *man wird ja wohl noch träumen dürfen*  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Es war kalt. Frierend zog sie den Mantel noch enger um sich. Dann zündete sie sich eine Zigarette an. Auf dem hof vorm Haus blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Sie hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Sie brauchte einen Moment um es einzuordnen. Es - ja, es war als wären Splitter des Shikon no Tama in der nähe. Viele Splitter. Könnte es vielleicht sein das...   
  
'Nein, denk nicht mal daran!', ermahnte sie sich selbst. Aber je näher sie dem Haus kam, desto stärker wurde das Gefühl.  
  
"Jetz sag mal, was bringt dich eigentlich nach fünfzehn Jahre wieder hierher? Ich dachte imer der Brunnen wär versiegelt.", sagte Sota.   
  
Inu Yasha sah ihn verwundert an. Wie meinte er das? Er wollte grade zur Frage nsetzen,als ihn ein bekannter Geruch innehalte lies.  
  
"Yume, Sota bin wieder da!"   
  
Er hörte Schritte im Flur. Die Tür ging auf. "Hey Sota, wie lange bist..." , die Schwarzhaarige Frau stockte, als sie die Person neben Sota sah.  
  
Inu Yasha brachte kein Wort heraus. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihren Haselnussbraunen Augen wenden, die sich langsam mit Tränen füllten. Langsam ging er auf sie zu.  
  
'Wie schön sie ist, noch so schön wie vor fünfzehn Jahren.', dachte Inu Yasha. 'Aber ein bisschen hat sie sich schon verändert.'  
  
Kagome hatte sich wirklich ziemlich verändert. Sie hatte sich die Haare bis zu den Schultern abschneiden lassen und trug jetzt statt ihrer grünen Schuluniform Bürokeidung.  
  
Er wollte sie umarmen. Er wollte einfach nur wieder in ihrer Nähe sein. Aber kagome drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Raum. (mein Gott, die Frau is dreißig...-_-")  
  
"Inu Yasha, du solltesr ihr vielleicht besser folgen.", sagte Sota.  
  
Inu Yasha verlies das Zimmer und Sota trank zufrieden seinen Tee leer.  
  
Kagome lag weinend auf ihrem Bett. Die Tür hatte sie zugeschlossen so dass Inu Yasha nicht rein konnte.  
  
'Idiot!', dachte Kagome und schlug in ihr Kissen. Warum musste er jetzt nach so langer Zeit wieder hier auftauchen und alles durcheinander bringen?  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Inu Yasha, verdammt jetzt lass mich endlich durch!"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Inu Yasha, lass mich durch oder...!"  
  
"Was oder?"  
  
"MACH PLATZ!"  
  
WAMM  
  
Vorsichtig stieg sie über ihn drüber.  
  
"In ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder da!"  
  
dann sprang Kagome in den Brunnen.  
  
Am nächsten Abend saß sie in ihrem Zimmer und lernte. Ein leises klopfen lies sie zum fenster hinübersehen.  
  
"Ich hab's geahnt...", seufzte sie und öffnete das Fenster.  
  
"Was willst du hier?", fragte sie genervt.  
  
"Ich wollte dich sehen, ich... ich wollte bei dir sein.", sagte Inu Yasha leise. Kagome wurde rot. Sie trat einen Schritt beiseite und lies ihn ins Zimmer kommen.   
  
Sie setzten sich zusammen auf kagomes Bett.   
  
"Inu Yasha, wie hast du..."sie wurde rot. "Wie...Wie hast du das vorhin eigentlich gemeint?"  
  
Der momentan schwarzhaarige Junge schaute zu Boden.  
  
"Ich ääh.... ich....", stotterte er.  
  
Dann nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sah Kagome in die Augen.  
  
"ichliebedich", murmelte er schnell.  
  
"Was ist Inu Yasha? Sorry, ich hab noch voll viel Wasser vom baden in meinen Ohren. du musst lauter reden!"  
  
"Ach nix!", sagte Inu Yasha genervt.  
  
"Bitte Inu Yasha, was hast du gesagt? Ich will es wissen!"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Du bist so gemein!", Kagome wandte sich ab.  
  
"Pech gehabt!"  
  
"Mach platz!"  
  
Kagome setzte sich an den Schreibtisch um zu lernen (wie immer halt^^)  
  
Stöhnend, richtete Inu Yasha sich wieder auf. "Wofür war das jetzt wieder?!", meckerte er. Er verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf und legte sich auf Kagomes Bett.  
  
"Du weißt ganz genau wofür!", meinte sie. "Achja, wirds nicht langsam Zeit für dich heimzugehen?"  
  
"Ich warte bis du fertig gelernt hast und dann kommst du mit mir zurück!"  
  
Kagome hatte ihm gar nicht mehr richtig zugehört, sonder sich wieder ihren Büchern gewidmet.   
  
"Von mir aus...", murmelte sie.  
  
Es war spät. kagome bekam immer schwerere Augen. Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Bett um und sah, dass Inu Yasha immernoch dort lag. Er war eingeschlafen.  
  
'Irgendwie ist er ja total süß ,wenn er schläft!', dachte sie.   
  
Sie setzte sich neben ihr bett und beobachtete ihn beim schlafen. Ihre Finger spielten mit einer seiner schwarzen Haarsträhnen. Momentmal - Schwarz?!   
  
Irgendwie fiel ihr erst jetzt richtig auf, dass er seine menschliche Form angenommen hatte. War es tatsächlich schon wieder Neumond?  
  
kagome verspürte den plötzlichen drang, ihn zu Küssen. Langsam beugte sie sich über ihn. Sollte sie das wirklich tun? 'er schläft, er merkt eh nix!', dachte sie dann.  
  
Vorsichtig küsste sie ihn auf die Lippen. Sie waren weich und warm. Es fiel ihr schwer sich wieder davon zu trennen. Als sie ihr Lippen dann doch wieder von seinen löste, merkte sie wie sie jemand am Arm festhielt. Erschrocken sah sie, dass Inu Yasha wach war.  
  
Inu Yasha blickte ihr in die Augen und sagte dann leise: "Kagome, Ich liebe dich!"  
  
"Inu Yasha!"   
  
Kagomes Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, sie warf sich in seine Arme. Er drückte sie an sich. Sie schliefen zusammen ein.  
  
Es war Morgen geworden. Jemand klopftean die Tür, doch niemand antwortete. Die Tür ging auf und Kagomes Mutter kam herrein. Sie achaute sich um doch es war keiner im Zimmer.  
  
Inu Yasha und Kagome standen vor dem Brunnen.  
  
"So ich muss gehen. wann kommst du nach?" fragte Inu Yasha Kagome.  
  
Darauf sagte sie" Ich komme direkt nach der Schule zu euch."  
  
Inu Yasha setzte sich auf den Rand des Brunnens und gab Kagome einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er sprang in den Brunnen.  
  
Kagome ging ins Haus zurück und setzte sich an den Frühstücks Tisch.  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
" Hey Kagome, sei nicht so stur, sondern mach die Tür auf! Oder ich benutze Tessaiga! Ich meins errnst!!!" , rief Inu Yasha genervt, während er Tessaiga zog. (Hilfe er meints wirklich ernst!)  
  
Kagome schrie zurück: "Du kannst mich mal!"  
  
Inu Yasha hielt es nicht mehr aus, er rammte Tessaiga in die Tür. Kagome war geschockt. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er es wirklich tun würde.  
  
"Da bin ich, hast mir wohl nicht geglaubt!", sagte Inu Yasha grinsend. Er warf Kagome über die Schulter und sprang mit ihr aus dem Fenster in Richtung des heiligen Baumes. Vorsichtig setzte er sie auf einen Ast und setzte sich daneben.  
  
"Bist du verrückt geworden!! Mir ist saukalt und ich hab Hunger, lass mich sofort hier runter!", fing Kagome sofort an rumzunörgeln. "Ääh...!"  
  
Inu Yasha hatte seinen Mantel (ihr wisst schon, das rote Oberteil da, wie auch immer sich das nennt...^^") ausgezogen und legte ihn Kagome um die Schultern.  
  
"Und du?", fragte Kagome etwas verunsichert.  
  
"Ach, ich bin an kälte gewohnt, mir macht's nichts aus.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. (kawai!!!^^)  
  
Sie wollte wegschauen, aber sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von seinen warme goldfarbenen Augen wenden, in denen sie so gerne versinken wollte. Inu Yasha strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. Er beugte sich rüber und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund. Kagome schloss die Augen.  
  
Als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander trennten fragte Kagome leise: "Unhd was ist jetzt mit Kikyo? Wen liebst du jetzt eigentlich?" Ihre augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Als Inu Yasha das sah, nahm er sie in den Arm. Kagome fühlte eine vertraute Wärme.   
  
"Ich habe es schon vor fünfzehn Jahren gesagt. Ich liebe dich! Und nur dich!"  
  
"Wirklich?", flüsterte Kagome. Inu Yasha drückte sie nur noch fester an sich.  
  
"Inu Yasha?", murmelte Kagome.  
  
"Was?", fragte Inu Yasha zurück.  
  
"Können wir vielleicht reingehen? Hier ist es wirklich arschkalt!"  
  
Kagome war in der küche und Inu Yasha saß im Wohnzimmer. Sota war inzwischen heim gegangen.  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha, willst du auch Nudelsuppe?"  
  
"Klar!", antwortete er fröhlich.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile,bis Kagome mit drei Schüsseln wiederkam. 'Wieso drei?', fragte sich Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome ging an die Schiebetür, öffnete diese und rief: "Yume, essen kommen!"  
  
Ein paar Minuten später öffnete sich die Schiebetür nochmal und ein vielleicht fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen betrat den Raum. Sie hatte kurze schwarze Haare und trug ein schwarzes T - Shirt und verwaschene Jeans.  
  
Schlechtgelaunt setzte sie sich gegenüber von Inu Yasha an den Tisch und begann ihre Nudelsuppe zu essen.  
  
Kagome kam mit etwas zu trinken aus der Küche.  
  
"Hey Yume, wie war dein Tag?", fragte sie gut gelaunt.  
  
Yume murmelte irgenhdwas.  
  
"Sei doch nicht immer so mufflig! Wir habeen einen Gast!"  
  
"Is gut Mum!", genervt rührte sie in ihrer Nudelsuppe rum.  
  
Inu Yasha verschluckte sich fast.  
  
"Mum?!!"  
  
"Ja!", antwortete Kagome. "Überrascht dich das? Du hast dich immerhin fünfzehn jahre nicht blicken lassen.  
  
"Toll, und wer ist der Vater wenn man fragen darf?!"  
  
Yume stand auf. "Ich schätze mal zum streiten braucht ihr mich nicht, ich geh fernsehen!"  
  
"Ist gut.", antwortete Kagome. dann wandte sie sich wieder Inu Yasha zu. "Überleg mal Inu Yasha, Yume ist fünfzehn!"  
  
"Und was soll mir das bitte sagen?", fragte er genervt, aber auch etwas verletzt.  
  
"Tja, da musst du schon selbst drauf kommen!", damit verschwand sie grinsend in der Küche und lies einen verwirrten Inu Yasha zurück. 


	3. Kapitel3 naja, Kapitel!

Hallo!!  
  
Teil drei ist von Kaya-chan, die ab jetzt auch mitmachen wird *froi*  
  
Den Teil widmen wir übrigens unserer scheinbar einzigen Leserin^^ (zumindest ist sie die einzige, die Reviews schreibt)  
  
Also, viel Spaß und danke für die zwei Reviews^^   
  
Tschüssi,   
  
Kikyo-, Sayuri- und Kaya-chan *winke, winke*  
  
Disclaimer: schaut in Teil eins!!  
  
‚Häh? Was hat sie denn jetzt schon wieder?' Inu Yasha saß grübelnd auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer. ‚Hab ich sie irgendwas falsches gefragt?'   
  
Er raufte sich die Haare.   
  
‚Aah! Frauen! Warum müssen sie nur so kompliziert sein?!' Er stand auf und ging in den Garten um sich wieder auf einem Baum zu platzieren. Da konnte er am besten nachdenken. Seufzend legte er den Kopf an den Baumstamm und sah in den Himmel. ‚ Also gut, Yume ist 15, und was heißt das jetzt? Okay, Inu Yasha, denk nach!Vor 16 Jahren kam Kikio wieder, hat mich geküsst, Kagome hat es gesehen, ist abgehauen und danach nie wieder gekommen. War sonst noch was? Oh Mann! Da war doch noch was!'   
  
Kagome stand inzwischen am Küchenfenster und beobachtete ihn. Seufzend wandte sie sich wieder ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte schon immer eine lange Leitung gehabt.   
  
„Aaaaaah!" Kagome schrak zusammen und rannte in den Garten. Was sie sah, war irgendwie keine Überraschung für sie. Wahrscheinlich hatte Inu Yasha endlich geblickt, was Sache war und hat vor Schreck das Gleichgewicht verloren. Deswegen lag er jetzt vor ihr auf dem Boden.   
  
Inu Yasha fand seine Lage in dem Moment als Kagome über ihm stand plötzlich gar nicht mehr so schlimm, weil Kagome, obwohl sie schon zu alt für ihre Schuluniform war, einen Rock trug. Und weil Kagome nun mal keine lange Leitung hatte verstand sie sofort, wasSache war.   
  
„Duuuu!"  
  
„Auu!", Inu Yasha hielt sich jammernd die riesige Beule auf seinem Kopf.   
  
„Das tut weh! Du bist echt brutal!"   
  
„Selber Schuld!" Kagome war immer noch sauer. Dann setzte sie sich grummelnd neben ihn.   
  
„Du, Kagome?"   
  
„Was?"   
  
„Ähm. Vor 16 Jahren, da haben wir doch..."   
  
Seufzend sah Kagome ihn an. „Ja, vor 15 Jahren haben wir..."   
  
„Das heißt, dass Yume meine..."   
  
„Ja, Yume ist deine Tochter!" Verzweifelt raufte Inu Yasha sich die Haare.   
  
„Und was machen wir jetzt? Willst du, dass ich dableibe oder so? Ich meine, so, weil ich doch ihr Vater bin und so?"   
  
Kagome musste kichern. „Was ist? Warum lachst du?"   
  
„Ach nichts!", kicherte sie. „Na ja, ich weiß nicht was wir jetzt machen sollen. Ich glaube, Yume vermutet zwar was , aber ich habe ihr noch nicht gesagt, dass du ihr Vater bist."   
  
Inu Yasha wurde noch verzweifelter. „Das heißt, wir werden es ihr sagen müssen?"  
  
„Ja, das werden wir wohl.", Kagome seufzte. „Morgen werden wir wohl auspacken müssen."   
  
Inu Yasha seufzte auch. „Ja, das werden wir wohl."   
  
Beim Frühstück am nächstem Morgen dann fühlte Yume sich gar nicht wohl. Und der Grund dafür war, dass ihre Mutter und dieser komische Halbdämon sich nur schweigend mit ihrem Essen beschäftigten und nur komisch vor sich hinstarrten. „Arrh! Jetzt reichts mir aber! Was ist los mit euch?"   
  
Kagome wurde augenblicklich rot und dieser Inu Yasha begann nervös mit seinen Ohren zu zucken.   
  
„Tja, weißt du, es ist so, Inu Yasha und ich, wir haben dir was zu sagen...", sagte ihre Mutter letztendlich. Yume seufzte, sie hatte sich schon gedacht, dass das kommen würde. Sie setzte ihre Cornflakesschüssel ab.   
  
„Ihr wollt mir sagen, dass Inu Yasha mein Vater ist." Sie musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht vom Stuhl zu fallen vor Lachen, bei den Gesichtern, die ihre Eltern machten. „Oh Mann, ihr beiden solltet euch sehen.", sagte sie und lachte jetzt wirklich.   
  
„Also, das ist doch klar wie Klosbrühe, wenn man beachtet, wie Inu Yasha aussieht und was mir bei Halbmond passiert, kann man doch nicht anders als zu dieser Einsicht zu kommen."   
  
Kagome lachte nervös und Inu Yashas Ohren zuckten jetzt noch viel mehr.   
  
„Ja, nicht wahr.", sagte Kagome und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.   
  
„Und, Was wollt ihr jetzt machen?", fragte Yume und begann seelenruhig ihre Cornflakes weiter zu löffeln. 


	4. Kapitel4

Hi,  
  
So endlich der vierte Teil abgetippt! *freu*  
  
Weiß grad garnicht was ich schreiben soll *gähn, müde sei*  
  
ausser vielleicht, dass der Teil von Kaya-chan und mir ist, der größten Teils in Chemie und Geschichte entstanden ist^^  
  
Also machen wir einfach mit der Story weiter.  
  
Reviews werden natürlich immer gerne gesehen!! *ggg*  
  
@Pharaonin: Danke für den Hinweis, mit der schwangerschafts Zeit, dass hatte ich total übersehn gehabt...*nicht hauen!* Habs jetzt seit letztem Kapitel richtig.^^  
  
Disclaimer: schaut in Teil 1  
  
********************************  
  
"Na ja, die anderen wollen dich auch mal wieder sehen, Kagome!", sagte Inu Yasha zögernd. "Vielleicht zeigen wir unserer ääh, Tochter mal meine Welt?"  
  
Kagome nickte. "Ja, das könnten wir machen."  
  
Yume sah die beiden verwirrt an. "Deine Welt?"  
  
"Ja klar!" ihr Vater sah sie an, als wär sie blöde. "Oder glaubst du, dass ich hier in Japan so als Halbdämon einfach so rumlatsch?"  
  
Yume wurde nur noch verwirrter. "Halbdämon?"  
  
Inu Yasha verdrehte die Augen. "Hast du es ihr nicht gesagt?", fragte er Kagome.   
  
"Na ja, ich dachte, es wäre noch ein bisschen früh.", druckste sie herum. " ich hab ihr halt erstmal gesagt, es wäre so eine Art Krankheit."  
  
Inu Yasha sah sie entgeistert an und sah aus als wolle er etwas sagen, als Yume ihn unterbrach.  
  
"Könnte mir jetzt vielleicht mal jemand sagen, was los ist?!"  
  
Inu Yasha unterdrückte seinen Ausflippanfall. Nur seine zuckende Augenbraue zeigte an, was los war.  
  
"Okay, am besten erzählen wir dir alles von Anfang an.", sagte Kagome ernst.  
  
"Moment mal Leute, ihr versucht mir nicht wirklich gerade weis zu machen, dass er....", sie zeigte auf ihren Vater. "....500 Jahre aus der Vergangenheit kommt. Und das die verbindung zwischen den beiden zeiten der alte Brunnen draussen ist, durch den du...", jetzt zeigte sie auf ihre Mutter. "...vor 16 Jahren zufällig gefallen bist, um dann mit ihm zusammen die Splitter irgendeines komischen Juwells zu suchen..." Inu Yasha und Kagome nickten, sichtlich erleichtert darüber, dass sie es endlich verstanden zu haben schien.  
  
"Klar, und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann... Also, was ist wirklich passiert?"  
  
Man konnte Inu Yasha ansehen, dass er wieder kurz vorm ausflippen war. Aber Kagome legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
  
"Es wäre wohl leichter für dich zu glauben, wenn du uns begleiten würdest. Dann könntest du selber sehen, dass wir die Wahrheit sagen.", überlegte Kagome.  
  
"Bin ich blöd oder was, ich bin doch nicht Lebensmüde und spring in irgend so einen dummen Brunnen, nur weil ihr euch irgendwas einbildet! Warum sollte ich das tun?"  
  
Jetzt flippte Inu Yasha wirklich aus.  
  
"Du kommst mit! Ich bin dein Vater und du hast mir zu gehorchen!" Damit war Yume überhaupt nicht einverstanden.   
  
"Ich denk nicht dran! Erst bleibst du mein ganzes Leben lang verschollen und dann tauchst du auf und machst einen auf Mister 'Ich bin dein Vater, du musst mir gehorchen!'? Du kannst mich mal!"  
  
"Aaargh, du verzogene kleine...", er packte sie und warf sie sich kurzerhand über die Schulter.   
  
"Kagome, komm wir gehen!"   
  
Yume schlug wild um sich und versuchte sich zu befreien.  
  
"Aaah, ich werde entführt, Hilfeeee!" Sie kreischte laut. Aber als sie sah, dass ihre Mutter nur seelenruhig hinterherkam, wurde sie ruhig. Verdutzt schaute sie Kagome an.  
  
"Hey Mama! Siehst du nicht, was er macht?! Komm her und hilf mir gefälligst!!"  
  
Kagome grinste nur. "Tja, ich schätze da musst du jetzt durch."   
  
Yume sagte nichts mehr und starrte nur noch finster vor sich hin. "Und sowas will meine Mutter sein...!", brummelte sie.   
  
Inu Yasha stapfte pfeifend weiter. Als er kurz vor dem Brunnen absprang und durch die Luft sauste, wurde Yume plötzlich grün im Gesicht.  
  
"Mir wird schlecht!", jammerte sie.  
  
"Lass dir bloß nicht einfallen, auf meine Klamotten zu Kotzen!"  
  
"Dann lass mich halt runter!"  
  
"Wie du willst!", grinsend lies er sie in den Brunnen fallen.  
  
"Uwaaaa! Hiiilfeee! Du Arsch, fang mich aauuff!", Yume schien so geschockt, dass sie wohl nicht mehr wusste, was sie sagte. Und während sie da unten rumheulte, dass sie sterben würde und überhaupt nicht merkte, dass genau das nicht passierte, sahen sich oben Kagome und Inu Yasha grinsend an.  
  
"Wollen wir?", fragte er.  
  
"Ich lebe ja noch...!" Yume saß verdutzt auf dem Boden des Brunnens. Plötzlich leuchtete es neben ihr und ihre Eltern tauchten auf.  
  
"Na, Schatz wie war die Reise?", Kagome lächelte ihre Tochter an, als wäre nichts passiert. Yume sah sie beleidigt an.  
  
"Na toll! Ich sitze hier auf dem Boden unseres Brunnens und hab mich durch irgendein Wunder nicht verletzt. Von Vergangenheit seh ich hier nichts!"  
  
Inu Yasha warf sie nur wieder schweigend über die Schulter (scheint seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung zu sein^^) und sprang hoch.  
  
"Kotz ja nicht!", warnte er noch.   
  
Yume war zu geschockt um irgendwas zu antworten. Was sie sah, waren nicht wie erwartet vier Wände und ein Dach, sonder freier Himmel, viele Bäume und eine grüne Wiese.  
  
"Siehst du jetzt, dass wir Recht hatten?"  
  
Yume nickte nur. "Ich sehe, dass ihr mir wohl Drogen unters Essen gemischt habt!", sagte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.   
  
"Aarhh, jetzt reichts!" Inu Yasha wollte auf sie los gehen, aber Yume versteckte sich hinter ihrer Mutter, die inzwischen aus dem Brunnen geklettert war.  
  
"Beruhig dich, das war doch nur ein Spaß! *ähähähä...*"   
  
"Nur ein Spaß? Du treibst mich noch zum Wahnsinn! Du bist genau wie deine Mutter! Und überhaupt...", er stockte, als er Kagomes Blick bemerkte und ahnte schlimmes.  
  
"MACH PLATZ!!!" Ein lautes Krachen war zu hören, als Inu Yasha mit dem Gesicht vorran auf dem Boden landete.  
  
Yume lachte. "Cool, kann ich das auch machen?", fragte sie ihre Mutter.   
  
"Ihr beiden benehmt euch schlimmer als Kindergartenkinder!", seufzte Kagome.   
  
*******************************************  
  
Ist Inu nicht ein liebevoller Vater *gg*  
  
Als dann, das nächste Kapitel schreibt Sayuri, das heißt, dass es ein bißchen dauern kann. (Erst muss ich ihr ne mail schicken, wie weit die Story bis jetzt ist, dann muss sie weiter schreiben, zurückmailen, usw.)  
  
Knuddeln euch auf jedenfall alle ganz doll,  
  
Kaya-chan und Kikyou-chan 


	5. Kapitel5

So, da sind ma wieder^^   
  
Denn Teil haben doch wieder Kaya und ich geschrieben. Sayuri wird jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so oft schreiben. (wird sonst zu stressig.)  
  
In dem teil taucht einer meiner Lieblingscharas auf *grins* Aber lasst euch mal überraschen.   
  
Also viel Spaß, Bye, Kaya-chan und Kikyou-chan  
  
Disclaimer: Schaut in Teil eins!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Letztes Mal*  
  
"MACH PLATZ!!!" Ein lautes Krachen war zu hören, als Inu Yasha mit dem Gesicht vorran auf dem Boden landete.  
  
Yume lachte. "Cool, kann ich das auch machen?", fragte sie ihre Mutter.   
  
"Ihr beiden benehmt euch schlimmer als Kindergartenkinder!", seufzte Kagome.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yume streckte ihr die Zunge raus.  
  
"Weißt du, ich überlege ernsthaft, ob ich Yume nicht auch so eine Kette überwerfen soll." Wandte Kagome sich seelenruhig an Inu Yasha. "Wo sind denn die anderen? Ich freu mich schon total sie wieder zu sehen!"  
  
"Hmm, eigentlich wollten sie sich hier mit uns treffen.", sagte Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Wow, und Kagome bist du das?", einen Moment viel ihr Shippo um den Hals.  
  
"Kagome, schön, dass du wieder da bist! Inu Yasha war ganz gemein zu mir, als du nichtr da warst!", fing er an zu jammern. Kagome seufzte.  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Mach Platz! Shippo, du bist größer geworden!"  
  
Yume sah ihre Mutter ungläubig an. Das komische Vieh ging ihr höchstens bis zur Hüfte. Kagome knuddelte mit ihm wie mit einem Teddy.  
  
"Wie groß war er den vorher?", fragte Yume zweifelnd.  
  
"Er ging ihr ungefähr bis zum Knie.", sagte ein ziemlich düster dreinschauender Inu Yasha. "Hey Kagome, wofür war das grade?", fragte er dann. Kagome lächelte nur. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Shippo zu.   
  
"Sag mal Shippo, wo sind eigentlich Sango und Miroku?"  
  
"Ach, eben waren sie noch hinter mir, aber sla ich dich gesehen hab, hab ich sie irgendwie vergessen." verlegen grinsend kratzte sich Shippo am Hinterkopf.  
  
Inu Yasha machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Die werden wahrscheinlich nur mal wieder knutschend im Unterholz liegen. Die kommen ja in den komischsten Momenten auf die Idee." Kagome sah ihn geschockt an.  
  
"Knutschend im Unterholz...?! Sango und Miroku?!"  
  
Inu Yasha nickte ungeduldig. "Es kann sich also nur noch um Stunden handeln.", sagte er leicht genervt und setzte sich hin.  
  
Yume unterhielt sich inzwischen äußerst interessiert mit Shippo. Nur Kagome stand noch da, zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Diese Information schien sie wirklich geschockt zu haben. es war wohl schwer vorstellbar für sie, dass sango un Miroku...  
  
"Überaschung!" Mit lautem krachen brachen Miroku und Sango durchs Unterholz und landeten direkt vor Kagomes Nase.  
  
"Also wirklich!" Inu Yasha war aufgestanden. "Seit ihr nicht zu alt für solche Aktionen?" welche Aktionen er damit meinte war nicht ganz klar.  
  
"Was, für sowas ist man nie zu alt und unsere Liebe ist immernoch jung!", sagte Miroku.  
  
"Na klar, was immer du sagst, aber eigentlich hab ich was anderes gemeint..."  
  
Kagome starrte Sango und Miroku noch immer ohne ein Wort an.  
  
"Hallo? Kagome?" Inu Yasha winkte vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her.  
  
"Kagome? Was ist los?" Sango schob Inu Yasha grob zur Seite und sah Kagome besorgt an.  
  
"Ist sie krank?" Shippo war dazu gekommen und kletterte an Kagome hoch.  
  
"Arme Kagome! Natürlich, ich hätte es wissen müssen, sie stehtm unter Schock, ihre große Lieb (Hä, seit wann den das???) und ihre beste Freundin haben ein Verhältnis.", sagte Miroku mit mitleidiger Stimme.  
  
BUMP  
  
"Auua! Inu Yasha, wofür war das jetzt?"  
  
"Gelegentliche Schläge auf den Hinterkopf erhöhen das Denkvermögen. Nicht dass das bei dir was bringen würde."  
  
Inu Yasha nahm sie beleidigt in den Arm. "Hör nicht auf ihn Schatz!", sagte er gönnerhaft.  
  
"Schatz?" Inu Yasha machte verschreckt einen Sprung zurück. "Was soll dass, du treulose Tomate?", kreischte sie. "Mach Platz!" (Okay, ich weiß nicht ob ihr das geblickt habt. Ich jedenfalls nicht. Kaya (hat den Abschnitt geschrieben) hat Kagomes reaktion darauf begründet, dass Inu sie einfach schwanger hat sitzen lassen um mit Kikyou rumzumachen und jetzt aufeinmal wieder einen auf Schatz macht. @.@ auf jedenfall find ich ihre Reaktion lustig ^^)  
  
Yume strich sich genervt die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Das geht hier ja zu wie im Irrenhaus!" (Recht hat sie!)  
  
Mirokus Kopf zuckte zu Yume und seine Augen glitzerten verdächtig. Das entging Sango natürlich nicht.  
  
Er kniete sich vor Yume, nahm ihre Hände und fragte sie seine Lieblingsfrage. Yume sah ihn nur entgeistert an.  
  
BUMP  
  
BUMP  
  
zwei riesige Beulen erschienen auf seinem Kopf.  
  
"Miroku, du bist sowas von treuelos!!", brüllte eine ziemlich wütende Sango un schlug auf den am Boden liegenden Miroku ein. (Ihr seht, es hat sich kaum was geändert *gg*)  
  
"Lass gefälligst deine Finger von meiner Tochter, du Lüstling!", wurde er zur gleichen Zeit von Inu Yasha angeschrien.  
  
Als Sango dies Worte hörte, stoppte sie mitten in der Bewegung und sah Inu Yasha mit offenem Mund an. Miroku schien nichts mitbekommen zu haben, denn er brachte sich nur wimmernd in Sicherheit. "Was denn?", brummelte Miroku vor sich hin. "Bin doch auch nur ein Mann!"  
  
"Du meinst du...?", fragte sango nachdem sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.  
  
"Was dagegen?!" Inu Yasha schien sich wohl immer noch nicht beruhigt zu haben. Sango umrundete die genervte Yume.   
  
"Und wer die Mutter ist, ist ja wohl offensichtlich.", sagte sie, als sie fertig war mit erkunden.  
  
"Inu Yasha, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass eure Beziehung so tief geht...", grinste Miroku und kam wieder näher.  
  
Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wär Miroku bei denen, die ihm Inu Yasha und Sango zuwarfen garantiert gestorben.  
  
"Hey! Ihr macht mir Angst! Kagome, sag doch was!"  
  
Kagome, die bis jetzt noch garnichts gesagt hatte, sah Miroku nur düster an.  
  
"Hey Leute, Yume ist weg!", unterbrach Shippo aufeinmal.  
  
"Wie, sie ist weg?", Inu Yasha verstand nur Bahnhof.  
  
"Na ja, eben war sie noch hier und auf einmal war sie weg..." @.@??? (Shippos gesichtsausdruck *g*)  
  
Inu Yasha schnüffelte in der Luft um ihren geruch zu finden. Dann verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen.  
  
"Ooooh, dieser verdammte...", noch bevor er seinen Satz beendet hatte, rannte er los.  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha! Was ist los? Was ist denn looos?", Kagome schrie mit Trommelfellzerfetzender Stimme un rannte Inu Yasha hinterher. "Verdammt, Inu Yasha, wo ist Yume?"  
  
Inu Yasha blieb ungeduldig stehen.  
  
"Warte hier Kagome, ich will nicht, dass du in seine Nähe kommst!", mit diesen Worten lies er sie stehen.  
  
Ein paar Bäume weiter, wurde Yume garnicht schlecht, obwohl sie mal wieder in schwindelerregender höhe von Baum zu baum getragen wurde. Sie war nämlich gerade damit beschäftigt zu versuchen die Hand vor ihrem Mund anzubrüllen.  
  
"Kogaa!!", hörte sie plötzlich die Stimme ihres sogenannten Vaters. "Koga! Lass gefälligst deine dreckigen Pfoten von ihr, du Dreckswolf!"  
  
Yume seufzte, dieser Typ hatte ja wohl voll den Beschützerkomplex! Und sowas will Dämon sein!  
  
Koga setzte sie ab und drehte sich zu Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha, lange nicht mehr gesehen und hattest du Spaß mit meiner Frau?"  
  
"Das siehst du ja dort.", knurrte Inu Yasha. "Lass die Finger von meiner Tochter!"  
  
"Ich denk ja gar nicht daran!", sagte Koga lässig und warf sich Yume seelenruhig über die Schulter. Ohne auf ihr Strampeln und Schreien zu achten, hüpfte er los.  
  
"Jetzt sind wir quitt, Hundejunge!" Damit verschwand er noch bevor Inu Yasha irgendetwas sagen konnte.  
  
"Du bist also seine Tochter, was?", fragte Koga grinsend die immernoch um sich schlagende Yume. "Sehr gut, dann nehm ich dich einfach als ersatz für deine Mutter!"  
  
Yume hörte auf zu strampeln und funkelte ihren Entführer böse an.   
  
"Du wirst gar nichts, du Arschloch!",schrie sie. "Und überhaupt, was soll der Scheiß?! Lass mich los du Trottel!" Koga lies sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
  
"Gerne, meine Liebe!" und mit schwung warf er sie in den Fluss bei dem sie gestoppt hatte und sprang dannselber hinterher.   
  
"Aaaah!" prustend tauchte Yume wieder auf. "Bist du jetzt völlig verrückt?"  
  
Koga starrte unverblümt auf das inzwischen durchsichtig gewordene, weiße Oberteil ihrer Schuluniform und wich grinsend dem Versuch eines Faustschlages in sein Gesicht aus.  
  
"Ich habe unsere Spuren verwischt, so wird es deinem Vater schwerer fallen, uns zu finden!" Er ging wieder auf Yume zu. Aber anstatt sie sich wieder über die Schulter zu werfen, wie sie erwartet hatte, nahm er sie vorsichtig auf den Arm und sah ihr in die Augen. "Und wir wollen ja nicht von ihm gestört werden, nicht wahr?"  
  
Yume starrte ihn völlig sprachlos an und wurde rot.  
  
'Aaah! Nein! Wieso werd ich rot?!' Panisch versuchte sie sich aus seinen Armen zu winden und abzuhauen.  
  
'Scheiße, ich bin ja ganz verlegen!'  
  
Koga grinste wieder nur und setzte seine Flucht mit Yume in den Armen fort. 


	6. Kapitel6

Halli hallo,  
  
den sechsten teil gibts schon heute.  
  
Eigentlich hätts den schon gestern gegeben, aber ich habs nichtmehr geschafft ihn fertig abzutippen. (Da diese FF hier größtenteils im Chemie und Physik unterricht entsteht, muss das ja alles irgendwie auf meinen Pc *gg*)  
  
Tja, und die frage, was da so mit Yume und Koga läuft, wird auch beantwortet.^^ (hoffentlich zur allgemeinen Zufriedenheit. *g*)  
  
Also lest einfach  
  
Kikyo-chan und Kaya-chan  
  
Disclaimer: hab keinen Bock mehr das zu machen, müsst ihr mir immerwieder unter die Nase reiben, dass mir Inu-chan nich gehört?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome und Inu Yasha saßen gedankenverloren da und starrten ins Lagerfeuer.  
  
"Weißt du.", sagte kagome plötzlich "Eigentlich sollte ich sauer auf dich sein, aber ich mach mir viel zu viele Sorgen um Yume!"  
  
Benommen öffnete Yume die Augen und sah direkt in das Gesicht von Koga, der über ihr kniete. Sie schien in einem Bett zu liegen, welches sich wiederum in einer kleinen Hütte befand. (komischer Satz, ich weiß... -_- )  
  
Moment mal, sie hatte das gefühl, dass irgendetwas an dieser Szene nicht stimmte, aber ihr Gehirn war noch nicht richtig wach. Also starrte sie nur weiter in das Gesicht über ihr. 'Warte, irgendjemand ist über mir?!', dachte sie aufeinmal.  
  
"Aaah!" Verschreckt wich Yume zurück. Dieser Typ, der sie gestern entführt hatte, kniete direkt über ihr und grinste sie an.  
  
"Oh, tut mir Leid Liebling, hab ich dich erschreckt?", sagte er jetzt und strich ihr über die Wange.  
  
"L...Liebling?" Yume starrte ihn ungläubig an. 'Hab ich irgendwas verpass?!', fragte sie sich geschockt.  
  
"Du bist gestern auf unserer Reise eingeschlafen.", sagte er, wie als würde er auf ihre Gedanken antworten. "Die ganze Aufregung war wohl nicht gut für dich!"  
  
Er stand auf und holte einen Krug mit Wasser. Inzwischen versuchte Yume sich zu erinnern, was passiert war. 'Hab ich Gedächtnisverlust oder was?'  
  
Koga füllte ihr einen Becher mit Wasser und gab ihn ihr. Nachdem sie ausgetrunken hatte, ware ihre Erinnerung größtenteils zurückgekehrt.  
  
"Was geht...?" Yume sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was willst du von mir? Warum hast du mich entführt und wer bist du überhaupt?" Koga seufzte und stand auf.   
  
"Vielleicht erzähl ich dir besser alles von Anfang an. Ich bin Koga, ein Wolfsdämon."  
  
"Noch so einer...", stöhnte Yume genervt.   
  
"Ich traf deine Mutter vor etwa siebzehn Jahren.", begann er zu erzählen. "Ich hatte mich damals sofort in sie verliebt und sie hatte sogar zugestimmt meine Frau zu werden. (Ach ja, wann denn das??) Aber dann hat sie mir dein Vater einfach ausgespannt. Aber jetzt hab ich ja dich, und du bist noch viel hübscher als deine Mutter!"  
  
Yume schien damit nicht einverstanden zu sein.   
  
"Spinnst du?!" rief sie und stand auf. "Ich werde auf keinen Fall...mmphf...."  
  
Koga hatte sie mitten im Satz in seine Arme gezogen und ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund gedrückt. Yume wurde rot und sehr still. Sein Gesicht war immernoch nah bei ihrem und seine Hände hielten sie fest in seinen Armen. (*seufz* da werd ich doch direkt eifersüchtig...)  
  
"Auf keinen Fall, werde ich den Ersatz für meine Mutter spielen!", hauchte sie, war sich da aber selber gar nicht mehr so sicher.   
  
"Ach ja?", flüsterte Koga und fuhr ihr zart mit dem Finger über die Lippen. Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen und all ihr Widerstand schmolz dahin. Als er seine Lippen wieder auf ihre legte, erwiederte sie seinen Kuss. Und als sich ihre Lippen berührten und seine Hände sie sanft streichelten, vergass sie alles um sich herum. Und immerwieder küsste er sie, saugte an ihrer Lippe, ließ los, löste sich von ihr nur um sie wieder zu küssen. Und Yume lies alles geschehen.   
  
Als er sie loslies und ihr wieder tief in die Augen sah, blickte sie ihn Sprachlos an und sah aus, als hätte sie Gott gesehen, oder einen Engel oder so.  
  
"Wow!", sagte sie nur. Koga lächelte.  
  
"Wirst du bei mir bleiben?", fragte er sie leise und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Yume zögerte. Dieser Typ war ein Dämon (hallo, Mädchen, du bist doch selbst auch einer... -_-'' [na ja, zumindest ein viertelster]) und ausserdem hatte er gesagt, dass sie nur ein ersatz für ihre Mutter war. Und sie kannte ihn erst seit ein ungefähr einem halben Tag.  
  
Aber als sie wieder in seine Augen blickte, die sie so sanft und liebevoll ansahen, konnte sie nicht anders. "Ja!", antwortete sie und schob damit alle zweifel beiseite. "Ja, ich werde bei dir bleiben. Aber versprich mir eines..."   
  
Koga, der gerade ihren Hals bearbeitet hatte und sich offensichtlich mittels küssen und streicheln zu ihrem Ausschnitt hinarbeitete, sah hoch.  
  
"Alles was du willst, mein Liebling!"  
  
"Versprich mir, dass..."  
  
"Koooga!!" ein ziemlich wütender Inu Yasha zerrte ihn von Yume weg. "Lass gefälligst deine Pfoten von Yume! Du dreckiger Wolf!"  
  
ZACK, Koga hatte eine riesige Beule. ZACK noch eine ZACK  
  
"Inu Yasha! MACH PLATZ!"  
  
WOMP!  
  
Verwundert sah Yume zu ihrem Vater runter. "Hey, dass klappt ja sogar!"   
  
Inu Yasha sah seine Tochter entgeistert an. "Du nicht auch noch..."  
  
Yume grinste nur und Koga konnte sich nicht mehr einkriegen.  
  
"Duuuu!" Inu Yasha sprang auf und wollte wieder auf Koga los gehen. Mitten im Sprung stoppte er und sah Yume wieder an. "Wieso hast du ihn verteidigt?", fragte er. Yume wurde augenblicklich knallrot.   
  
"Weil du so brutal bist!", schrie sie. "Und überhaupt... Ich geh jetz!" damit drehte sie sich um und rannte weg.  
  
"Yume! Yume, warte!" Inu Yasha rannte ihr hinterher. "Dieses Mädchen ist wirklich nicht auszuhalten!", brummelte er. Koga blieb ganz alleine zurück und sah den beiden mit offenem Mund nach.  
  
"Hey, immernoch schlechte Laune?" Shippo setzte sich neben Yume, die düster ins Feuer starrte. "Ist es wegen Inu Yasha?" Yumes Blick wurde, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, noch finsterer, dann nickte sie. Als sie aufeinmal von hinten umarmt wurde. Sie kreischte laut auf und Inu Yasha war sofort zur Stelle.  
  
"Was ist los?" Yume kicherte verlegen.   
  
"Ach nichts, gar nichts! Hähä!" Inu Yasha sah sie misstrauisch an. Dann schnüffelte er.  
  
"Hier riechts immernoch nach diesem verdammten Wolf!" Kagome kam dazu.  
  
"Wollt ihr nicht Essen kommen?", fragte sie.  
  
"Essen?" Inu Yasha drehte sich ruckartig um. "Wir kommen!"  
  
"Oh Mann ist das lecker!" Yume sah Inu Yasha von der Seite an.  
  
"Du frisst wie ein Schwein!"  
  
"Ja und, mir schmeckts halt!" Damit 'as' er zufrieden weiter.  
  
"Wirklich schlimm!"  
  
Inu Yasha spuckte sein Essen ins Feuer und sprang auf.  
  
"Was macht der denn hier?!", schrie er und zeigte auf Koga, der zwischen Yume und Shippo saß und in seinem Essen rumstocherte.  
  
"Du schon wieder!"   
  
Yume schaute ihren Vater böse an. Dann kam ihr eine Idee. Sie grinste hämisch und warf sich dann in Kogas Arme.   
  
"Koga Schatz! Ich hab dich so vermisst!"  
  
Inu Yashas Kinnlade fiel fast bis zum Boden. "Was läuft denn hier für ein Film?!!"  
  
Miroku klopfte ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter.   
  
"Glückwunsch Inu Yasha, bald bist du Großvater!"  
  
Inu Yasha überhörte Mirokus Kommentar und funkelte Koga böse an.  
  
"Yume, ich verbiete dir dich mit diesem Rumtreiber rumzutreiben! (toller Satz nich^^) Und du, du dreckiger Wolf verzieh dich!" Yume wurde wieder wütend.  
  
"MACH PLATZ, Inu Yasha!"  
  
WOMP  
  
"Das ist so fies!", heulte Inu Yasha, während Koga verzweifelt versuchte nicht zu lachen.  
  
Kagome hatte sich inzwischen zu Yume geschlichen und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Soll das heißen, ihr beide seit ein Paar?" Yume grinste  
  
"Ja, ist das nicht toll?"  
  
"Aaaaah!", kreischte Kagome happy. "Ich freu mich ja so für dich!" (wie alt war sie nochmal...)  
  
"Unterstüz sie nicht auch noch!"  
  
"Wieso, die beiden sind doch so ein süßes Paar! Und ausserdem, so ein bisschen Liebe kann ja nicht schaden!" und sie sah Inu Yasha verheißungsvoll an. Was ausser ihm niemand bemerkte, weil alle Koga und Yume gratulierten. Alle ausser Shippo. Der kleine, arme Fuchs saß abseits und heulte zum Herzerweichen.   
  
"Ich will auch eine Freundin!", jammerte er.  
  
"Aber das ist Koga!", sagte Inu Yasha, der Kagomes wink nicht verstand. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dieser Schwächling mit meiner Tochter zusammen ist!"  
  
Kagome seufzte und griff dann zu einem Trick, der fast immer wirkte.   
  
"Sei doch nicht so dickköpfig!" Gönn deiner Tochter doch das Glück!" Sie sah ihn mit großen bittenden Hundeaugen an. Er hasste es, wenn sie das tat, weil er ihr einfach nichts abschlagen konnte, wenn sie ihn so ansah. Inu Yasha brummelte.   
  
"Na gut, aber er soll ihr ja nicht zu nahe kommen! Ich will noch keine Enkel!" Als Kagome und Yume ihm um den Hals fielen, haute ihn das sprichwörtlich um. Yume und Kagome standen gleich wieder auf. Sie waren ja weich gelandet. Aber Inu Yasha blieb liegen und hielt sich jammernd den Hinterkopf.  
  
"Ich halt das nicht aus!" 


	7. Kapitel7

Servus, da sinds ma wieda^^  
  
Und zwar mit Teil sieben!   
  
Danke für die Reviews. (Die sind immernoch das beste am FF schreiben!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Guckt in den ersten Teil!  
  
Tja, viel mehr gibts eigentlich im moment nich zu sagen, also weiter mit der Story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ich geh baden, ich komm in `ner Stunde oder so wieder!" Yume stand mit ihrem Handtuch und Shampoo im Arm da. "Ach ja, weiß jemand, wo meine Eltern sind?"  
  
Sango schüttelte den Kopf. Koga verschwand, nur um kurz darauf ebenfalls mit einem Handtuch aufzutauchen. (fragt mich jetz nich wo er das herhat^^)  
  
"Warte Yume, ich komm mit!", grinste er.  
  
"W...Was?" Yume wurde knallrot. "A..aber...", stotterte sie. "Also weißt du, dass geht nicht!", versuchte sie dann zu erklären.  
  
Koga sah sie verwundert an. "Wieso nicht?"  
  
Yume stöhnte genervt. "Das ist doch klar!", schrie sie. "Stell dich nicht so blöd!"  
  
Koga grinste. "Aha, du hast Angst, dass du über mich herfällst, wenn du mich nackt siehst!"  
  
BONG!  
  
Eine Beule tauchte auch Kogas Kopf auf und Yume war weggestapft.  
  
Yume stapfte wütend durch den Wald in Richtung der heißen Quelle.   
  
'Koga ist doch manchmal so ein Idiot!' dachte sie. 'Zusammen baden! Wir sind noch nicht mal seit zwei Tagen zusammen und er will mit mir zusammen baden...' bei dem Gedanken wurde sie wieder rot.  
  
"Hey Yume, warte! Ich habs nicht so gemeint! Wir können ja auch im Handtuch baden!" Yume drehte sich zu Koga um, der hinter ihr herannte.  
  
"Sag mir einen Grund, warum ich mit dir baden sollte?!", rief sie ihm zu und lief weiter.  
  
"Weil es alleine Langweilig ist!" Er hatte sie inzwischen erreicht und jielt sie in seinen Armen fest.  
  
"Na gut.", seufzte sie. "Aber benimm dich!"  
  
Koga grinste. (mal wieder^^) "Klar, alles was du willst, Schatz!"  
  
"Na dann wäre das ja geklärt.", Yume befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung."Und wehe du spannst!", sagte sie noch.  
  
"Zum Umziehen kannst du dich ja verstecken!", grinste er sie an. (*seufz*, tut Koga eigentlich jemals nicht grinsen?)  
  
"Duuu!", Yume rannte hinter ihm her. "Ich habe gesagt, du sollst dich benehmen!", schrie sie. "Benimm dich doch mal ein bißchen erwachsener!", sie sah ihn kurz nachdenklich an. "Apropos, wie alt bist du eigentlich?"  
  
Koga zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, bei 119 hab ich aufgehört zu zählen."  
  
"W...Was???" Yume ah ihn entsetzt an. "Willst du mir damit sagen, du wärst über hundert Jahre alt und bist immernoch kein verfaulter Leichnam?", kreischte sie geschockt.  
  
"Ja, genau!", nickte Koga lächelnd. "Aber man ist immer nur so alt, wie man sich fühlt!", setzte er hinzu.  
  
Yumes Mund war immernoch aufgeklappt und sie wäre fast unachtsam gegen einen Baum gelaufen, hätte Koga sie nicht aufgehalten.  
  
"Aber...aber...wie...", stotterte sie wieder verwirrt.  
  
Koga seufzte. "Was hast du erwartet? Ich bin ein Youkai und Youkais leben sehr viel länger als Menschen!" Langsam breitete sich verständnis auf Yumes Gesicht aus.  
  
"Ich habe auch Youkai Blut.", sagte sie dann nachdenklich. "Heißt das, ich lebe auch länger?" Koga schüttelte ihr spöttisch die Hand.   
  
"Richtig! Du hast es erfasst! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Er wurde wieder ernst und sah aus als würde er gründlich nachdenken.  
  
"Du bist ja nur zu einem viertel Youkai, das heißt du müsstest etwa fünfzig bis sechzig Jahre länger Leben als normale Menschen."  
  
"Coooool!!"  
  
Koga grinste. "Das heißt, wir werden noch viel Spaß miteinander haben!"  
  
Yume nickte happy. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass sie an der heißen Quelle angekommen waren. Aber auf das, was sie da sah, war sie ganz und garnicht vorbereitet. Es schien so, als würde ihr Unterkiefer ihren Oberkiefer heute nicht mehr sehen wollen, weil ihr Mund schon wieder aufstand.  
  
"Mum? Inu Yasha?", ihre Knie zitterten und gaben unter ihrem Gewicht nach.   
  
Koga grinste nur und half ihr wieder auf die Beine.   
  
"Ihr solltet euch für solche Aktionen lieber andere Orte aussuchen!", sagte er zu den beiden am Boden liegenden, halbnackten, knallroten Erwachsenen.  
  
"Ähm...äh....Koga....Yume...was macht ihr denn hier...?" Kagome fand ihre Sprache als erstes wieder.  
  
"Tja, wir wollten eigentlich baden." Koga grinste noch breiter. "Aber vielleicht sollten wir euch lieber nicht weiter stören.", sagte er mit einem zwinkern zu Inu Yasha.  
  
"Sei still, Koga!", Yume hatte sich wieder gefasst und reagierte jetzt sehr ruhig. Ihren Augen konnte man ansehen, dass sie innerlich schrie aber nach aussen hin, nahm sie die Sache jetzt in die Hand.  
  
"Okay, Koga und ich drehen uns jetzt einfach um und ihr macht, dass ihr hier wegkommt!", sagte Yume bestimmend.  
  
"Äh...ja, gut...", sagte Kagome. Inu Yasha sah aus, als wolle er protestieren, sagte aber nichts, als er den Blick bemerkte, den Yume ihm zuwarf. Koga grinste immernoch und nahm Yume in den Arm. Hinter ihnen hörten sie was rascheln und als sie sich wieder umdrehten, waren kagome und Inu Yasha weg.  
  
"Meinst du nicht auch, wir sowas sollten wir auch mal machen?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. "Wär doch mal eine Überlegung wert!" Er lies sie stehen und ging weg. "Ich geh mich umziehen!"  
  
Yume stand knallrot da und wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte.  
  
"Koga, umdrehen!", kommandierte sie und lies sich ins Wasser gleiten. "Okay, du kannst wieder herschauen.", sagte sie dann.  
  
"Hey, ganz ohne Handtuch?", fragte Koga fast sabbernd.  
  
Yume funkelte ihn an. "Ja, schließlich will ich sauber werden!"  
  
"Gut, dann bad ich auch ohne Handtuch!" Koga nestelte an dem Lendenschurz, denn er aus dem Handtuch gemacht hatte. Yume drehte sich um und schloss die Augen.  
  
"Du musst dich nicht umdrehen, ich hab da kein Problem mit!", sagte Koga und Yume seufzte genervt. "Das will ich aber garnicht sehen!", antwortete sie.   
  
Koga zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie du meinst." Eine halbe Minute später lies er sich neben Yume ins Wasser gleiten und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.   
  
Yumes rechte Augenbraue zuckte. 'Wenn seine Hand noch tiefer rutscht, dann vergess ich mich!', dachte sie grummelnd.  
  
Und was kaum zu glauben war genau das passierte nicht. Stattdessen nahm er ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf seinem entgegen um sie sanft zu küssen.  
  
Yume konnte sich nicht helfen. Seine Küsse machten einfach Lust auf mehr. Als er sich von ihr lösen wollte, hielt sie seinen Kopf an ihren gepresst und beantwortete seinen Kuss stürmisch. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Zunge seine Lippen entlang und biss vorsichtig rein. Und während sie sich küssten, begannen seine Hände zu wandern.  
  
Erst hatte sie garnichts dagegen, als seine Lippen ihren Hals entlang wanderten und seine Hände ihren Rücken streichelten. Sogar als seine Lippen und Hände immer tiefer wanderten, sagte sie nichts, sondern genoss es nur, aber als er ihre Körper fester an seinen drückte und sie eine ganz besondere Reaktion seinerseits fühlen konnte (dürfte ja wohl klar genug sein, was gemeint ist *ggg*) brach sie nervös ab.  
  
"Halt! Stop!! Dazu bin ich noch nicht bereit!", sagte sie und gewann an Distanz. "Tut mir leid, Koga!"  
  
Koga lächelte. "Ist schon okay."  
  
Auch Yume lächelte jetzt wieder ein wenig. "Danke!"  
  
Koga derhte sich immernoch lächelnd um. 'Scheiße, was soll ich jetzt damit machen? Oh neein!' Yume legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Koga, alles okay?", fragte sie besorgt.   
  
Er drehte sich um und setzte ein grinsen auf. "Ja klar, Süße, alles okay!" 


	8. Kapitel8

Hallo ihrs!!  
  
Hier kommt Kapitel 8! (Merkt ihr, das es da langsam eine gewisse regelmässigkeit gibt?!^^, jede Woche ein Kapitel!)  
  
Der Teil is ein bißchen ernster als die anderen.... na ja, wir hoffen euch gefällt es trotzdem!  
  
Kikyo-chan und Kaya-chan  
  
Achja, danke für die vielen Reviews!! °^^° *froi*  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yume gähnte. Sie hatten gestern Nacht noch eine Blätterschlacht gemacht und waren nicht unbedingt sehr früh schlafen gegangen. Irgendwann waren sie alle so fertig gewesen, dass sie an Ort und Stelle eingepennt waren. Nur Koga war noch zu ihr rübergekrochen und hatte es sich auf ihrem Bauch bequem gemacht. Koga! Wo war er eigentlich? Sie streckte sich und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
  
Verschlafen stapfte sie in Richtung Fluss. Auf halben Weg blieb sie stehen. Sie hätte schwören können, Koga zu hören. Hey, sie konnte ihn tatsächlich hören.  
  
"Bleib stehen, du dreckiger Dieb!" Yume folgte seiner Stimme. Was war da los?  
  
Jetzt hörte sie noch eine andere Stimme, eine männliche. sie hörte wie er schrie.  
  
"Das geschiet dir Recht!", hörte sie Koga sagen. Und er lachte, dass es Yume kalt den Rücken runter lief.  
  
Es raschelte neben ihr und Koga kam durchs Unterholz auf sie zu. Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an. Sein gesicht war blutverschmiert genau wie seine gebleckten Zähne und seine Krallen. Als er sie sah, entspannte er sich und lächelte sie an.   
  
"Hallo Schatz!", sagte er und umarmte sie.  
  
"Äh... Hallo...", sagte sie zögernd und wischte sich Blut von der Wange. "Was ist passiert?", fragte sie ihn und sah entsetzt zu wie er sich genüsslich das Blut von den Lippen leckte.   
  
"Ach nichts.", sagte er wegwerfend. "Nur ein dreckiger, kleiner Dieb." Er küsste sie und Yume konnte das Blut schmecken. (Wirklich lecker... *würg*)   
  
"Er hat bekommen, was er verdient!", sagte Koga böse grinsend.  
  
"Bekommen, was er verdient...?", fragte Yume verwirrt.   
  
"Ich habe ihn getötet." Yume sah Koga, der offenbar der Meinung war, als wäre das nichts weiter, entsetzt an.  
  
"DU HAST WAS????!", schrie sie entsetzt. Er drehte sich um. "Ich habe ihn getötet.", sagte er noch einmal beiläufig. Yume zitterte.  
  
"War es... war es ein Mensch?"   
  
"Hmm?", er sah sie abwesend an. "Ja, nix großes."  
  
"Nix großes?", kreischte sie. "Nix großes?! Du hast grade einen Menschen getötet und nennst das nix großes?!"   
  
Koga hielt sich bei ihrem gekreische die Ohren zu. "Was regst du dich den so auf? War doch nur ein Mensch!"  
  
"Nur ein Mensch?", schrie sie und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. "Bin ich auch nur ein Mensch?" Sie gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige und rannte fort.  
  
Koga hielt sich seine Wange. "Was hat sie denn?"  
  
Mit Tränen überströmten Gesicht rannte Yume in Richtung Wald. Die Lust zum Baden war ihr komplett vergangen. Als sie plötzlich jemand am Ärmel festhielt.  
  
"Hey Yume, was ist los?" Sie wandte ihr Gesicht ihrem Vater zu und er konnte sehen, dass sie weinte. Erst guckte er sie nur dumm an und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Als sie nocheinmal laut aufschluchzte, machte er einen vorsichtigen Versuch und nahm sie in die Arme. Tröstend strich er ihr über die Haare. "Was ist denn los?", fragte er sie sanft. Yume sagte nichts, sondern heulte nur weiter.  
  
"Na komm, setz dich erst mal hin." Er packte sie an den Schultern und zog sie auf den Boden. Dann setzte er sich zu ihr und tröstete sie. (Man muss sich das mal vorstellen!^^) Als sie endlich aufhörte unkontrolliert zu schluchzen und sich mal kurz in seine Klamotten geschneuzt hatte (Iiih!) glaubte er, dass er einen neuen Vorstoß wagen konnte.  
  
"Willst du mir erzählen, was los war?" Yume schwieg einen Moment. Dann begann sie leise und mit stockender Stimme zu erzählen, was passiert war.  
  
"Er hat einen Menschen umgebracht! Einfach so!", sagte sie heftig, als sie geendet hatte.  
  
Das war es also, dachte Inu Yasha. So was in der Art hatte er sich schon fast gedacht. So etwas musste bei Koga auf kurz oder lang einfach passieren. Er hatte im großen und ganzen einfach nicht viel für Menschen übrig.  
  
Inu Yasha seufzte. "Er ist nun mal ein Dämon, Yume."   
  
"Aber... was hat das damit zutun?"  
  
"Verstehst du denn nicht? Dämonen haben nicht viel übrig für Menschen und töten gehört schon fast zu ihrem Alltag. Koga kann nicht verstehen, was ein Menschenleben für dich bedeutet."  
  
"Aber..." Yumes Augen wurden verdächtig wässrig und Inu Yasha fühlte wieder Panik in sich aufsteigen.  
  
"Nicht weinen! Bitte nicht weinen!"  
  
Yume schluchzte.  
  
"Aber ich versteh ihn doch auch nicht, dabei würde ich doch so gehern!", heulte sie. Inu Yasha raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare.  
  
"Bitte Yume, nicht weinen, hör auf zu heulen!", jammerte er. "Es gibt nunmal Dinge zwischen Dämonen und Menschen, die nicht zu verstehen sind!"  
  
"Aber du und Mama, ihr versteht euch doch auch!"  
  
"Das ist was anderes! Ich bin zur hälfte auch ein Mensch!"  
  
"D..das ist k...kein Unterschied!", hickste sie und schneuzte sich schon wieder in seine Klamotten. Dann sah sie ihn misstrauisch aus den Augenwinkeln an.  
  
"Hast du auch schon mal jemanden getötet?", fragte Yume ihn. Inu Yasha sah sie geschockt an. Man konnte sehen, dass seine Denkzellen heftig arbeiteten.  
  
"Gib's ruhig zu!", keifte sie.  
  
Inu Yasha sah zu Boden. "Ja, auch ich habe schon getötet... Aber das war bevor ich deine Mutter getroffen habe. Sie hat mir klar gemacht, was ein Menschenleben wirklich bedeutet!" Yume sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.  
  
"Das heißt, ich könnte Koga auch ändern?!"  
  
'In was hab ich mich da nur reingeritten?!', fragte sich Inu Yasha verzweifelt. "Ja!", antwortete er. "Wahrscheinlich könntest du das. (Armer Koga, das kann ja was werden!) Vielleicht solltest du einfach mal mit ihm reden." Yume überlegte kurz. Dann stand sie auf und lächelte schon wieder.  
  
"Ja, ich glaube das mach ich!" Damit ging sie weg. Einmal drehte sie sich noch um.  
  
"Danke,... Daddy!" 


	9. WEIHNACHTSSPECIAL

Hallo alle zusammen!  
  
Weihnachten steht vor der Tür und da wir in den Ferien (aufgrund fehlender Chemiestunden) nicht weiterschreiben können, haben wir uns gedacht, machen wir doch einfach ein Weihnachtsspecial, um euch die Ferien ein wenig zu versüßen!^^  
  
Also feiert noch schön, lasst es an Silvester ordentlich krachen und bleibt bei dem Sch+++wetter gesund,  
  
Eure Kikyou-chan und Kaya-chan  
  
*°*~:WEIHNACHTSSPECIAL:~*°*  
  
"Weihnachten?", Inu Yasha sah nicht so aus,als hätte er verstanden um was es ging. Yume blickte ihn mit glitzernden Augen an.  
  
"Ja, Weihnachten, die Zeit im Jahr, in der ich meine Gaderobe erneuert bekomme und so viel esse, dass ich Winterschlaf halten könnte!" (Wieso freut die das so?)   
  
"Häää?" o_O?  
  
"Weihnachten das Fest der Liebe.", erklärte Kagome. "Na ja, das war zumindest die Grundidee.", meinte sie dann mit einem Seitenblick auf Yume, die rumhüpfte und 'Geschenke, Geschenke, Berge von Geschenken' vor sich hinsang.  
  
"Soll ich euch das Weihnachtsmärchen erzählen?", Kagomes Augen leuchteten. Inu Yasha drehte sich um.   
  
"Ich muss noch Essen holen!" Kagome blickte zu Sango und Miroku.  
  
"Ähm *schwitz* wir gehen die Gegend ab, nach Dämonen gucken und so.", sagte Miroku und wollte abhauen. Aber Sango packte ihn am Kragen *urgs*   
  
"Bleib doch Schatz, dass hört sich toll an!" Dann wandte sie sich an Kagome. "Also, dann erzähl mal!" Kagome holte tief Luft.  
  
"Also...(Die Weihnachtsgeschichte kennt ihr ja wahrscheinlich alle^^) ...und deswegen feiert man heutzutage Weihnachten!"  
  
"Das ist ja sooo schön!!", sagte Sango gerührt und nahm Kagomes Hände. "Du musst mir unbedingt alles über Weihnachten erzählen!!" Inu Yasha grunzte und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
  
"Man hab ich gut geschlafen!" Kagome unterhielt sich angeregt mit Sango.  
  
"Ich hab eine Idee!", sagte Kagome plötzlich laut. "Warum feiert ihr Weihnachten nicht mit uns zusammen?"  
  
"Aaaah", quitschte Sango. "Das ist eine tolle Idee!"  
  
Miroku und Inu Yasha sahen nicht ganz so begeistert aus.  
  
"Okay, dann wäre das ja geklärt, ich lade euch Weihnachten alle zu mir ein!"  
  
"Weihnachten? Was ist das?" Koga kam dazu, er hatte sich einen toten Hasen über die Schulter gelegt und sah Kagome fragend an. Yume klammerte sich an seinen Arm.  
  
"Das ist ein wunderschönes Fest, dass wir zusammen feiern können!", schwärmte sie und himmelte ihn an. "Und Mum hatt euch alle in unsere Zeit eingeladen! Das wird so toll!" Koga lächelte, was auch immer dieses 'Weihnachten' war, es schien Yume ja ziemlich zu begeistern. Und ein 'wunderschönes' Fest zusammen mit ihr, würde sicher zu viel führen. (Immer diese Hintergedanken...)Und wenn nicht, würde es trotzden cool sein, in ihre Zeit zu gehen.   
  
"Also dann!", sagte Kagome beschwingt. "Packt euer Zeug und losgehts, bis Weihnachten ist es nicht mehr lang!"  
  
Ungefähr eine Stunde später stand die ganze Gruppe vor Kagomes Haus.   
  
"So, hereinspaziert.", sagte sie fröhlich, nachdem sie aufgeschlossen hatte. Koga sah sich um.   
  
"Sieht so aus, als müsse ich aus Platrzgründen bei dir schlafen!", sagte er mit ernstem gesicht. Yume sah ihn ausdruckslos an.  
  
"Also, ich erklär euch mal die Zimmerverteilung!", sagte Kagome immernoch beschwingt. "Inu Yasha und ich schlafen in meinem Zimmer, Shippo bei Sota, Miroku und Sango da, wo früher meine Eltern geschlafen haben, achja, und du, Koga, schläfst bei Yume." Koga grinste.  
  
"Hey, was ist denn hier los?" Sota kam die Treppe runter und sah verdutzt zu, wie sich Inu yasha und Kagome kabbelten und die anderen sich neugierig im Haus umsahen.  
  
"Ach Sota, schön, das du da bist!",sagte Kagome. "Die fünf hier werden Weihnachten mit uns zusammen feiern!"  
  
Sota sah immernoch ein wenig verdutzt aus.  
  
"Warte, ich stell sie dir vor.", bot Yume an. "Also, der kleine rothaarige dahinten ist Shippo, das ist Sango, Miroku und das hier ist Koga." Sota schüttelte allen lächelnd die Hand. Als er bei Sango ankam und ihre Hand in seine nahm, wurde sie rot und Miroku sah sie böse an. Als alle vorgestellt waren grinste Sota Inu Yasha an.  
  
"Hey, Yasha, was geht?" Die beiden schlugen ein. "Das wird sicher witzig!", sagte Sota. Kagome, die sich von Inu Yasha nicht von ihrer Zimmereinteilung hatte abbringen lassen und ein Dauerlächeln aufgesetzt hatte, scheuchte sie alle nach oben, damit sie auspacken.  
  
"Wow, das ist also dein Zimmer." Koga und Yume waren inzwischen in Yumes Zimmer angekommen. Koga schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. das ganze Zimmer roch nach yume und er liebte ihren Geruch.  
  
"Du kannst deine Sachen einfach da in die Ecke stellen!", riss Yume ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Wenn du nicht auf dem Boden schlafen willst, dann werden wir uns ein bett teilen müssen!", sagte sie und musterte ihn. "und so kannst du auch nicht rumlaufen! Wir müssen mit dir und den anderen Klamotten kaufen gehen!" In diesem moment rief ihre Mutter von unten.   
  
"Yume, kommt ihr? wir wollen einkaufen gehen!"  
  
"Gehen wir?" Yume zog koga an der Hand hinter sich her.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Autofahrt, und nachdem Inu Yasha sich lang und breit darüber ausgelassen hatte, wie unverantwortlich die Zimmeraufteilung sei, kamen sie schließlich beim Einkaufszentrum an. Kagome, die am Steuer saß, drehte sich zu den Anderen, die hinten zummengequetscht dasaßen (Yume auf Kogas Schoß) um.  
  
"Inu Yasha, du musst deine Ohren verstecken!", sie reichte ihm eine schwarze Baseballkappe. "Zieh das auf! Und Shippo, kannst du deinen Schwanz irgndwie wegverwandeln?" Shippo, der es sich im Kofferraum gemütlich gemacht hatte, schaute hoch.  
  
"Klar Kagome!"  
  
"Okay, dann!" Kagome machte die Autotür auf. "Dann mal los!"  
  
~später~  
  
"Och Koga, jetzt sag schon!" Koga grinste.  
  
"Nein süße, ich fürchte du musst dich noch zwei Tage gedulden."  
  
"Nur ein ganz kleiner Tip!",bettelte sie. Koga schüttelte den Kopf. Das ging jetzt schon so, seit sie das Einkaufszentrum verlassen hatten.  
  
"Yume, lass dich doch einfrach überraschen!", sagte eine mittlerweile ziemlich gestreßte Kagome von vorne und blickte wieder zurück auf die Straße. Inzwischen sahen sie alle aus wie eine normale, zwar wie eine sehr große, aber eine normale Familie. Als sie ins Einkaufszentrum kamen, hatten sie alle ganz schön blöd angeglotzt. (na ja, irgendwie verständlich...)  
  
Jetzt gab es keinen Grund mehr dazu. Inu Yasha hatte seiner Rolle als Vater entsprechend, normale Blue Jeans an und ein schwarzes Hemd. Seine Lederjacke und ein paar mehr Jeans, Hemden und Pullis, waren zusammen mit den mindestens fünfzehn restlichen Tüten von den anderen im Kofferraum. Koga und Shippo hatten im partnerlook Baggyhosen und einen schwarzen Kapuzenpulli an. Miroku war gar nicht erst mitgekommen.  
  
"Ich bleib lieber die ganze Zeit im Haus, als mich in diese Klamotten zu zwängen!", hatte er gesagt und die Arme verschränkt.  
  
Sango, die sehr viel Spaß am Einkaufen gehabt hatte, hatte einen schwarzen Faltenrock (ziemlich kurz) und ein rotes, hautenges Top an. (is das nicht kalt?)  
  
"Die sachen sind herrlich, Kagome!", sagte sie glücklich.  
  
"Sango Schatz, du siehst wunderbar aus!", begrüßte sie Miroku, als sie aus dem Auto stieg und konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihrem Oberkörper los reißen. Und schon gar nicht von ihren Beinen.  
  
"Ich weiß!", sagte sie lächelnd.  
  
"Es tut mir ja wirklich leid, euch unterbrechen zu müssen, aber es wird langsam kalt!", sagte Inu Yasha ungeduldig.  
  
"Äh, ja, wir kommen!"  
  
"Also gut!", sagte Kagome, die Frau mit der unbegrenzten Menge an Energie. "Jetzt werden wir das haus herrichten! Erstmal muss geputzt werden!" Sie verteilte mit grimmiger Miene Besen, Wischmopps und Staubwedel. "Jetzt gehts dem staub an den Kragen!", sagte sie und ballte die Faust. Die anderen sahen sie lustlos an.  
  
"Na dann mal los!", sagte Inu Yasha und gähnte. Kagome klatschte in die Hände.  
  
"Na kommt schon, ein bißchen mehr Enthusiasmus, Leute!", sagte sie, als sie die nicht sonderlich begeisterten Gesichter der anderen sah. "Je sauberer das Haus, desto mehr freut ihr euch nacher!"  
  
Miroku beugte sich zu Inu Yasha und flüsterte:   
  
"Entschuldige, wenn ich das jetzt frage, aber... kann es vielleicht sein, dass... äh... gerade ihre Zeit im Monat ist?" Inu Yasha nickte finster.  
  
"Das erklärt einiges!", meinte der Mönch trocken. (kleine Machos!!.)  
  
"Das hab ich gehört!", sagte Kagome kalt. "Außerdem stimmt es gar nicht! Und jetzt an die Arbeit, oder ich werde böse und sage das Wort mit 'P'!" Sie flüchteten.  
  
"Sklaventreiberin!", grummelte Inu Yasha.  
  
~drei Stunden später~  
  
Völlig geschafft standen Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Yume, Koga und Inu Yasha wieder vor Kagome, die mit der Hausinspektion fertig war.  
  
"Sehr schön!", sagte sie bis über beide Ohren grinsend. "Jetzt gibts erstmal Abendessen und dann ab ins Bett! morgen müsst ihr ausgeruht sein!" Bei dem Gedanken an die bevorstehende Nacht fing Koga an zu grinsen, was Inu Yasha natürlich nicht entging. Als die anderen zum Abendessen gingen, hielt er ihn am Arm fest.   
  
"Koga, einen Moment!" Inu Yashas Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton. "Wenn du dich an meine Tochter ranmachst, bring ich dich um!" Koga grinste ihn böse an.  
  
"Warum willst du mir etwas verbieten, was du mit ihrer Mutter doch andauernd und lautstark betreibst, Hundejunge?" Er befreite sich und ging zu den Anderen. Inu Yasha blieb mit offenem Mund stehen. dann fing er sich wieder.  
  
"Dieser verdammte...", knurrte er und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand.   
  
Beim Abendessen hingen sie alle bloß über ihren Nudelsuppen und sagten nicht besonders viel. Inu Yasha sah zwar ziemlich mordlustig aus, aber er war viel zu müde um was zu machen. Nur Kagome sah noch einigermaßen ausgeruht aus.  
  
"So meine Lieben! Ab ins Bett!" Gähnend schlichen sie alle ihren Betten entgegen. Aber je näher sie Yumes Zimmer kamen, desto wacher wurde Koga.  
  
"Sag mal Kagome, denkst du wirklich, es ist gut, Koga und Yume zusammenschlafen zu lassen?" Kagome verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Okay, Inu Yasha, ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo dein Problem liegt, aber Yume wird das was du denkst nicht mit Koga tun, vertrau mir, sie ist meine Tochter, ja? Und jetzt hör auf ständig das gleiche zu fragen!"  
  
"Yume ist ja auch nicht der Grund, warum ich mir Sorgen mache...", murmelte er, so dass Kagome es nicht hörte. Kagome küsste ihn auf den Mund.   
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, okay? Und jetzt schlaf, Schatz!"  
  
~in Yumes Zimmer~  
  
Yume, die sich im Bad umgezogen hatte, kam zurück und sah den auf dem Bett liegenden Koga scharf an.  
  
"Ich sags dir gleich! Küssen und Streicheln ist erlaubt!", sagte sie ernst. "Aber mehr nicht!" koga nickte verständnissvoll, aber man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sehr, sehr enttäuscht war. Gähnend stieg Yume ins Bett und kuschelte sich an seinen Rücken.  
  
~zwei Tage später (Heiligabend^^)~  
  
"Geschenke, Geschenke, Geschenke!!" Yume hüpfte aufgedreht im Raum rum. Koga sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Sie benahm sich jetzt scjon den ganzen Tag so komisch.   
  
Sie hatten die letzten Tage das ganze Haus geschmückt. Es gab jetzt keinen Raum mehr, der nicht super kitschig aussah. Aber Yume wurde immer besser gelaunt, im Gegensatz zu den Anderen (ausser Sango und Kagome natürlich), die es wohl nicht besonders liebten, Häuser zu schmücken.  
  
Dann hörten sie Kagome von unten rufen. yume packte Koga am Arm und schleifte ihn, in einer sogar für Koga fast unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit, hinter sich die Treppe runter.   
  
"Geschenke, Geschenke, Geschenke.....", sang sie vor sich hin.   
  
Kagome öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer und ihnen klappten reihenweise die Unterkiefer runter. Riesige Berge von geschenken waren um den Weihnachtsbaum aufgestapelt.   
  
"Aaaah!", quitschte Sango mit leuchtenden Augen. Miroku legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. Yume und Shippo waren inzwischen schon beim weihnachtsbaum und suchten ihre Geschenke zusammen. Yume hielt sich nicht lange mit dem Auspacken auf, sie riess einfach das Papier ab und der Boden um sie herum war bald mit Geschenkpapierfetzen übersäht. Sie grinste, als sie Kogas Geschenk sah. Unterwäsche... irgendwie hätte ihr das klar sein müssen. Koga umarmte sie von hinten.  
  
"Na gefällts dir?", grinste er.  
  
"Es ist wunderschön!", sagte siemit Tränen in den Augen. Inu Yasha hob die Augenbraue.  
  
"Jetzt übertreibs mal nicht, Yume!", sagte er. Yume reichte inzwischen Koga ihr Geschenk.  
  
"Ein Briefumschlag?", er sah sie verwirrt an. Sie hielt den Finger an die Lippen, zum Zeichen, dass er leise sein sollte.   
  
"Das ist ein Gutschein! Nachher, wenn wir alleine sind, darfst du dir von mir wünschen was du willst!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Koga grinste bis über beide Ohren.   
  
Dann packte sie die anderen Geschenke aus. Sie hatte nun schon unmengen von Süßigkeiten von Shippo, einen Selbstverteidigungsratgeber von Sango, sowie Kondome und Unterwäsche von Miroku (war irgendwie klar, nich) und Koga ausgepackt. Jetzt wandte sie sich den beiden größten Geschenken zu. Denen ihrer Eltern. Ihre Augen leuchteten gefährlich. Sie kicherte unheimlich und rieb sich die Hände.  
  
"Dann mal los!", sagte sie mit verdächtigem Unterton. Mit einem Kampfschrei stürzte sie sich auf die Pakete und in sekundenschnelle hatte sie das Packpapier zu Konfetti verarbeitet.   
  
"Ooooh! Danke!! Das ist wunderschön!!" Yume umarmte Kagome und sogar Inu Yasha, die ihr doch tatsächlich einen Fernseher mit DVD-Player sowie mindestens einen halben Kleiderschrank neuer Klamotten geschenkt hatten. (Ich will auch solche Eltern!!)  
  
"Ihr seit wirklich die besten Eltern, die es gibt!"  
  
Inu Yasha war während dessen dabei Miroku mores zu lehren.  
  
"Du kleiner kranker Perversling, was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei Yume SOWAS zu schenken?!!! Denk nicht, dass ich nicht wüsste, was das ist!!" (armer Miroku...) Kagome versuchte ihn zu retten.  
  
"Inu-chan, lass ihn am Leben, er hats doch nur gut gemeint..." Inu Yasha sah sie entsetzt an.  
  
"Gut gemeint?!" Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
  
"Ja, gut gemeint! Und jetzt sei friedlich! Es ist Weihnachten!" Inu Yasha grummelte noch ein bißchen und sah Miroku böse an. Aber dann setzte er sich neben Kagome aufs Sofa.  
  
"Lasst uns Weihnachtslieder singen!", sagte sie plötzlich. (Diesen teil überspringen wir lieber, Kogas und Inu Yashas schrecklichen Gesang wollen wir euch nicht antun!)  
  
Später saßen alle friedlich beisammen. Kagome legte ihren Kopf auf Inu Yashas Schulter, Miroku küsste Sango sanft auf die Wange, Yume fuhr mit der Hand durch Kogas Haar und Shippo spielte mit seinen neuen Spielsachen, während das Kaminfeuer leide vor sich hin prasselte un sich in den Kugeln des Christbaums spiegelte.  
  
Auf einmal sprang Kagome auf.   
  
"So Leute, ab ins Bett, wir haben morgen noch viel vor!" Shippo fing an zu jammern.  
  
"Ich will aber noch nicht schlafen, ich will viel lieber noch Lego spielen!" Koga, der sich an Yumes Geschenk erinnerte, hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig, den kleinen Kitsune davon zu überzeugen, dass er morgen auch noch weiter spielen konnte. Kagome lächelte wissend (Na ja, Kogas grinsen ist ja wohl ziemlich eindeutig....^^) und freute sich für ihre Tochter (Warum können nicht alle Mütter so sein?) Dann nahm sie Inu Yasha, der mal wieder damit beschäftigt war, Koga mit Blicken umzubringen, sachte am Arm.   
  
"Komm Inu-chan, ich hab auch noch ein geschenk für dich!", flüsterte sie ihm verheißungsvoll ins Ohr. Inu Yasha sah sie an, sah zu Yume und Koga und sah dann wieder Kagome an. Er hatte sich wohl entschieden, denn er folgte ihr nach oben.  
  
~später in Yumes Zimmer~  
  
Yume saß auf Kogas Schoß, auf ihrem Bett.   
  
"Weißt du noch, was du vorhin gesagt hast, wegen dem Gutschein, dass ich mir alles wünschen darf?", flüsterte er.  
  
"Mhmm."  
  
"Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, was ich mir wünsche!" (Nicht, dass er es jemals nicht gewusst hätte...^^)  
  
"Ja?" Yume derhte sich zu ihm um. Sie hatte die Unterwäsche an, die er ihr geschenkt hatte. Er küsste sie.  
  
"Ja!", sagte er und hob sie hoch. "Ich weiß ganz genau, was ich will!" Er legte sie aufs Bett, kniete sich über sie und küsste sie nochmal. Diesmal länger und seine Zungenspitze fuhr über ihre Zähne um Einlass bittend. Yume öffnete ihren Mund etwas weiter und ihre Zungen spielten miteinander. Ihre Lippen lösten sich und Koga began ihren hals zu küssen. Eim Schauer lief Yume über den Rücken und sie stöhnte leise. Als er ihre Brüste küsste und mit der Hand an der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel entlang fuhr hob sie ihm ihr Becken entgegen.  
  
"Weißt du jetzt, was ich will?", flüsterte er ihr heißer ins Ohr.  
  
~ENDE~ 


	10. Kapitel9

Teil 9  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, wenn Inu mir gehören würde, müsst ich keine Fanfics schreiben... -_-''  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome? Kagome?"   
  
"Mum? Muuum?" Inu Yasha und Yume liefen rufend durch den Wald.  
  
"Wo ist sie nur hin?", fragte Inu Yasha und kratzte sich am Kopf. Es war noch früher Morgen und sie waren grade erst aufgestanden, als Kagome mit grünem Gesicht und auf den Mund gepressten Händen in den Wald gerannt war.  
  
"Oh man, was hat sie nur?", stöhnte Inu Yasha. Yume zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Weißt du was, Paps, las uns zurück gehen, sie wird früher oder später von alleine zurück kommen!" Plötzlich hörten sie ein würgendes Geräusch.  
  
"Da ist sie!", schrie Inu Yasha und rannte los, auf das Geräusch zu.  
  
"Meine Güte!", kopfschüttelnd sah Yume ihrem Vater nach. "Manchmal gerät sein Beschützerinstinkt echt ausser Kontrolle!" Immernoch Kopfschüttelnd trabte sie langsam die Schneise entlang die der Halbdämon bei seinem plötzlichen Ausbruch in den Wald geschlagen hat.  
  
Als sie ein paar Minuten später auf einer Lichtung ankam, standen dort ihr ziemlich besorgt aussehender Vater und ihre sehr bleiche Mutter.   
  
"Hey Mum, alles in Ordnung?" Kagome nickte. Dann nahm Inu Yasha sie beiseite.  
  
"Hör mal Yume, könnte ich vielleicht einen Moment mit deiner Mutter alleine reden?" Yume zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ja klar, ich bin bei den anderen, wen ihr mich braucht." Inu Yasha sah aus, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, aber dann nickte er nur und ging zu Kagome, die inzwischen aufgehört hatte zu kotzen.  
  
"Kagome?", fragte er leise. "Wie lang geht das jetzt schon mit dieser morgendlichen Übelkeit?"  
  
"Wie meinst du das? Was ist dabei?", fragte Kagome zurück.  
  
"Kagome, dein Geruch hat sich sehr verändert!" Inu Yasha sah sie eindringlich an und holte tief Luft. "Könnte es sein?", fragte er ernst. "Dass du schwanger bist?" Entsetzt glotzte Kagome ihn an. Erst als er ihr vorsichtig den Mund wieder zuklappte erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre und fing an zu flennen.  
  
"Du... du meinst...", schluchzte sie. "Aber... ich will das nicht!" Böse sah Inu Yasha sie an. Und je mehr sie heulte, desto wütender wurde er.Als sie schließlich überlaut "Neein, Neeiiin, Neein!" schrie, konnte er sich nicht mehr halten und hielt ihr den Mund zu.  
  
"Soll das heißen du willst mein Kind nicht?" Kagome sah ihn verblüfft an. Dann schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf.   
  
"Nein, dass ist es nicht, es ist nur...", sie brach ab.   
  
"Was ist es nur?", fragte Inu Yasha jetzt deutlich ruhiger, er konnte einfach nicht lange auf Kagome sauer sein.   
  
"Ich meine nur", begann sie langsam. "Ich hab doch schon Yume und ich möchte nicht noch ein Kind. Es liegt nicht daran, dass es von dir ist!" Sie starrte ein paar Minuten nachdenklich vor sich hin.  
  
"Obwohl", sagte die dann. "eigentlich wäre noch ein Kind gar nicht so schlecht! Was meinst du?" Inu Yasha seufzte.  
  
"Haben wir eine Wahl?"  
  
Yume ahnte das schlimmste, als sie ihre Eltern, die ihr gegenüber saßen ansah. Ihre Mutter hatte ein merkwürdiges Grinsen und ihr Vater schien nachzudenken. (Was an sich schon grulig genug ist^^) Die beiden hatten ihr vorher verkündet, dass sie mit ihr reden müssen, unter sechs Augen. Deswegen hatten sie sich ein Stück von den anderen entfernt.  
  
Im Moment stritten sich ihre Eltern darüber, wer "es" sagen musste. Als Kagome Inu Yasha letzendlich 15mal "Platz" hatte machen lassen, erklärte er sich mehr oder weniger freiwillig dazu bereit, die schwierige Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Seufzend wandte er sich an die genervte Yume.  
  
"Yume, es ist so.... Tja ähmm... Du wirst ein kleines Geschwisterchen bekommen!" Yumes Mund klappte auf, ihre Augen weiteten sich vor entsetzen.  
  
"Waaaaaas?!?!", schrie sie so laut, dass der ganze Wald davon wieder hallte. "Ihr verarscht mich, oder?! Das ist alles nur ein dummer Witz, stimmts?", sagte sie fast flehend. Kagome schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Yume, hör zu wir...", begann Inu Yasha. Yume presste ihre Hände auf ihre Ohren und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, nein, nein!! Warum müssen Eltern immer das Leben ihrer Kinder ruinieren?!! Warum ich? Ich will keine Geschwister!!! Warum kann ich nicht einfach Einzelkind bleiben?!" Kagome sah ihrer Tochter mit steinernen Gesicht dabei zu, wie sie ausflippte, dann holte sie etwas hinter ihrem Rücken hervor und hielt es Yume vors Gesicht. Augenblicklich änderte sich die Stimmung des "nicht-länger-Einzelkinds". Sie begann nun wie verrückt rumzuhüpfen und "Wie süüüüüüß!!" zu kreischen. Kagome grinste Inu Yasha an.  
  
"Siehste, geht doch!", damit packte sie das Baby Poster wieder weg. Augenblicklich begann Yume weiterzutoben. (*sweatdrop*)   
  
"Hey Yume, was ist los?" Shippo zupfte ihr am Rock.  
  
"Shippo!" Yume warf ihren Kopf zu ihm herum und ihre Augen glitzerten gefährlich. Sie grinste böse und verheidungsvoll.  
  
"Shippo, lass uns zusammen abhauen!"  
  
"... @.@..."  
  
"Nur wir beide, du und ich! Ach ja, Koga kann auch mitkommen wenn er Lust hat, auf jedenfall weit weg von hier!"  
  
"Warum denn?" Shippo sah sie ziemlich verwirrt an. "Hier ist es doch schön! Und ich weiss nicht, ob Kagome und Inu Yasha das so toll finden würden."  
  
"Shippo, dass ist ja grade der Sinn des abhauens... -_-' "   
  
"???"  
  
Kagome hatte sich inzwischen abgewandt und fieberhaft angefangen an etwas zu basteln. Und während Yume den armen Shippo mit Seilen zu einem handlichen Packet verpackte, fand die Arbeit ihrer Mutter ein Ende. Ganz langsam drehte sie ihr Gesicht ihrer Tochter zu, die Shippo inzwischen an einen Stock gebunden hatte, aber als sie ihre Mutter ansah, lief sie auf sie zu um sie zu knuddeln. [Kaya-chan: *sieht Kags Gesicht mitsamt Maske* Äääh... Ja...*sweatdrop* Kikyou-chan: *lachend auf dem Boden roll* Wahahahahahahahaha....]   
  
"Wie süüüüüüß!!" (sie wiederholt sich ^^)  
  
"Frauen...", seufzte Inu Yasha. Dann befreite er Shippo. "Komm Shippo, wir gehen zurück!" Und damit legte er sich denn kleinen, völligv erschöpften Fuchsdämon über die Schulter.  
  
*später*   
  
"Aber ich dachte du magst Babys!"  
  
"Klar mag ich Babys, aber nur wenn sie verdammt noch mal nicht mit mir verwand sind!"  
  
Inu Yasha stand auf.  
  
"Sie scheinen zu kommen." Die sich immernoch kabbelnden Mädels (Frauen) kamen auf das Lager zu. Die Anderen sahen ihnen gespannt entgegen. Inu Yasha hatte ihnen inzwischen alles erklärt.  
  
Kagome ging auf Inu Yasha zu und streckte ihren Daumen in die Höhe. "Ich hab sie überzeugt!", sagte sie zufrieden grinsend.   
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango umarmte sie. "Ich freu mich so für euch!" Miroku schüttelte Kagome die Hand.  
  
"Glückwunsch Kagome! Inu Yasha, ich sehe, du hast mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet..." Glücklicherweise war Inu Yasha zu beschäftigt um den letzten Satz mitzubekommen.  
  
Yume saß inzwischen still an der Seite.   
  
"Hey Yume, freust du dich nicht?", fragte Koga und setzte sich zu ihr. Yume zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann schien ihr etwas einzufallen.  
  
"Du Koga, können wir reden?"  
  
"Was ist?", grinste er. "Willst du auch ein Kind?" Sie seufzte leise, fast schon erschöpft.  
  
"Komm schon, Koga, das ist nicht witzig!", sagte sie leise und stand auf. "Lass uns ein Stück weiter weg gehen, es ist was persönliches!" Koga merkte, dass sie es ernst meinte.   
  
"Na gut."  
  
Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend neben einander her.  
  
"Also, worüber wolltest du jetzt mit mir reden?", brach Koga die Stille. Erst druckste Yume noch ein bißchen rum, dann begann sie.  
  
"Koga, erinnerst du dich noch an diesen Menschen kürzlich, den du getötet hast?" Koga nickte. "Weißt du, ich habe wirklich versucht mich in dich hineinzuversetzen. Deiner Meinung nach, hab ich wahrscheinlich total überreagiert. Aber versuch bitte auch mich zu verstehen! Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, wie du ein Menschenleben einfach so auslöschen kannst!" Koga schwieg. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, wie er seinen Standpunkt erklären sollte, ohne sie dabei zu verletzen.  
  
"Yume.", sagte er leise. "Yume... es tut mir leid... aber ich... ich versteh dich schon... aber... ich... ich kann es dir nicht erklären...", er schwieg wieder und sah betroffen zu Boden.  
  
"Ja", sagte sie leise. "Mein Vater hat versucht es mir zu erklären..." Wieder Sdchweigen.  
  
Yume rückte näher zu ihrem Wolfsdämon und lehnte traurig ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Langsam löste sich eine Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel und bahnte sich ihren Weg, bis sie zitternd an ihrem Mundwinkel hängen blieb.  
  
"Koga!", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. "Koga, dann kann ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein!" Sie schloss die Augen und immer mehr Tränen flossen ihr die Wange hinunter. Sie konnte spüren, wie er langsam nickte.   
  
Sie sah ihn nicht an, als er aufstand.  
  
"Ich verstehe", sagte er leise, mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme und verschwand.  
  
Als er fort war, begann Yume laut zu schluchzen und brach weinend auf dem Waldboden zusammen.  
  
"Koga!", flüsterte sie unter lauten Schluchzern. "Koga, es tut mir Leid!"  
  
"Yume Schatz, jetz ess doch was!" Kagome hielt ihr einen Teller mit Spaghetti, Yumes Lieblingsessen, hin. Yume schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Hey, ich war extra zuhause um dein Lieblingsessen zu machen, jetz iss wenigstens auch was!" Yume sah ihre Mutter einen Moment lang schweigend an.   
  
"Mama, denkst du es wäre möglich, dass ich eine Zeit lang Heim gehe?" Verdutzt sah Kagome ihre Tochter an.  
  
"Aber wolltest du nicht deine Sommerferien hier verbringen?", fragte sie und hielt Yume immernoch den Teller unter die Nase.   
  
Yume zog die Knie unters Kinn und legte die Arme un die Schienbeine.  
  
"Ich habe mich eben anders entschieden!", sagte sie leise und starrte vor sich hin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, dass war Teil 9. Wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen! (Ach ja und Reviews sind das beste!!^^)  
  
Ausserdem haben wir eine ganz wichtige Frage, die, da wir uns nicht darüber einigen konnten, ganz demokratisch abgestimmt wird. Also, sagt uns ob:  
  
a) Koga sterben soll [Kaya-chan: Muwahahaha...]  
  
b) Koga und Yume wieder zusammenkommen sollen [Kikyou-chan: Happyend! Happyend! - Kaya-chan: -_-']  
  
c) Koga zwar weiterleben, aber nicht wieder mit Yume zusammenkommen soll.  
  
Die Möglichkeit mit den meisten Stimmen wird dann genommen.^^  
  
Aso Tschüssala,  
  
Kaya- und Kikyou-chan 


	11. Kapitel10

Huhu, da sind wir wieder!   
  
Der zehnte Teil ist fertig *Yay*  
  
Irgendwie scheint meine Co-Autorin was gegen picklige, rothaarige, Pizzaboten zu haben... -_-  
  
Achja, und da wir nur zwei Reviews zum Thema Yume-Kouga bekommen haben, haben wir schließlich ausgelost *lol*...  
  
Na ja, wenn euch das nichts ausmacht, dann viel Spaß mit dem zehnten Teil.  
  
Winke-Winke^^   
  
Kikyo-chan und K-chan (die jetz übrigens auch eine Solo FF geschrieben hat! *Schleichwerbung*)  
  
Disclaimer: Denkt ihr wirklich wir würden Ffs schreiben, wenn Inu Yasha uns gehören würde...  
  
@ Kagome02: Ich hab auch schon ein paar ffs gelesen in denen der Autor darauf behart hat, das Ko(u)ga ohne das 'u' geschrieben wird, aber wenns dich glücklich macht, kommt das 'u' halt auch noch rein^^ Ansonsten vielen Dank!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Yume! yume, mach auf!" Kagome trommelte wie verrückt mit den Fäusten gegen die Zimmertür. "Yume, ich habe dir nicht erlaubt nach Hause zu gehen!!" Im inneren des Zimmers hielt sich Yume die Hände gegen die Ohren gepresst und funkelte die Tür an.   
  
"Hau ab Mama! Hau endlich ab und lass mich in Ruhe!" Beleidigt rümpfte Kagome die Nase.  
  
"Na gut! Du hast es so gewollt!", rief sie. dann schnippte sie mit den Fingern und ein über und über mit Ketten und Schlössern beladener Inu Yasha kam die Treppe hoch.  
  
"Du willst dich einschließen?", Kagome begann die Ketten an Yumes Tür anzubringen. "Na gut, da bin ich dir gerne behilflich!" Yume hörte die Ketten draussen.  
  
"Mir doch scheiß egal!", sagte sie, drehte ihre Stereoanlage voll auf und warf sich heulend aufs Bett. "Es ist mir scheißegal...", flüsterte sie dann nochmal.  
  
~*~  
  
"Du kannst wegrennen, aber ich krieg dich trotzdem!" Mit einem manischen Grinsen sprang Kouga von Ast zu Ast und warf sich plötzlich auf den Mann, den er verfolgte.   
  
"Du Dämon! Teufel!", konnte sein Opfer noch sagen, bevor der Wolf ihn tötete.  
  
"Ja!", sagte Kouga immernoch grinsend. "ich bin ein Dämon! und ich brauche euch Menschen nicht! Keinen von euch!"   
  
'Ist das so...', Kouga runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Halt's Maul, nervige innere Stimme!" (Kikyo:*lol* ich musste die einfach reinbringen!!^^)  
  
'Und was willst du dagegen machen?^^'  
  
"Ich dachte, ich wär dich endlich los... -_-" "  
  
'Nope, ich bleib dir bis an dein Lebensende erhalten!'  
  
"...."  
  
'^^'  
  
"Grins nicht!"  
  
'Ich find's bloß witzig, wie duddir was vormachst! *lautlach*'  
  
"Aaaarh! Halt endlichs Maul!"  
  
'Na gut, wie du willst! Dabei will ich doch nur dein Bestes!'  
  
"Dann lass mich endlich in Ruhe!"  
  
'Wieso, damit du fröhlich weitermachst?'  
  
"Okay, was willst du?!"  
  
'Dass du einsiehst, dass du Yume liebst und brauchst!'  
  
"Tja, Pech gehabt, ich liebe sie nicht und brauchen tu ich sie noch weniger! ich brauche niemanden und schon gar keinen Menschen!"  
  
'Sie ist ein Vierteldämon.'  
  
"... . Ich brauch sie trotzdem nicht!"  
  
'Ach ja, und warum würdest du dann am liebsten losheulen?'  
  
"Ich will nicht losheulen! Und jetzt hau endlich ab!"  
  
'Geht schlecht, du vergisst, dass ich ein Teil von dir bin, du kannst dich selbst schlecht wegschicken^^'  
  
"Sei einfach still, okay!"  
  
'Schon gut, bin schon weg! Aber denk über meine Worte nach!' *fade away* (K-chan hat den Esca-Movie definitiv zu oft gesehen! [Just fade away...] Na ja, gut, ich auch^^ Ist einer unserer Lieblingsätze geworden *lol*. )  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, was genau mache ich hier eigentlich?", fragte sich Kouga laut. Er hatte sich auf dem Baum vor Yumes Fenster platziert und schaute ihr jetzt beim schlafen zu.  
  
'Du hattest Sehnsucht nach ihr!'  
  
"..."  
  
'Hey, ignorier mich nicht!'  
  
"Doch!" Kouga runzelte die stirn und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Yume zu, die einen Alptraum zu haben schien.  
  
"Nein!", er konnte ihr flüstern hören und spitzte seine ohnehin schon weit geöffneten Ohren noch weiter.   
  
"Nein!", flüsterte Yume wieder. "Nein Kouga, niiiiiicht!!", schrie sie plötzlich so laut, dass Kougas Trommelfell fast platzte und er vor Schreck rücklings vom Baum fiel.  
  
Stöhnend rieb er sich den Kopf.  
  
"Was war das denn?!" 'Sie träumt von mir?'  
  
'Ja, fragt sich nur, wie?! ^^ Wie du sicher schon bemerkt hast, war das ein Alptraum!' Kouga sah betreten zu Boden und wandte sich in Richtung Brunnen.  
  
'Hey, immer schön locker bleiben, dass war doch nur ein Scherz!'  
  
"Aber es ist die Wahrheit..."  
  
'*seufz* Du bist echt unmöglich!'  
  
~*~  
  
"Yume? Yume, Inu Yasha und ich gehen jetzt!" Kagome stand vor der Zimmertür ihrer Tochter und machte fast lautlos die Ketten und Schlösser ab. yume, die bis grade eben gelangweilt auf ihrem Bett gelegen hatte, wurde plötzlich aktiv.  
  
"Mum!", schrie sie und hämmerte von innen gegen die Tür. "Mum komm zurück! Lass mich hier nicht eingeschlossen allein! *Türklinke runterdrück* ....Oops, is ja offen..." Sie ging runter ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich mit einer Tüte Gummibärchen vor die Glotze um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.   
  
'Sollen die beiden doch gehen! Mir ist das sowieso lieber!' , dachte sie unwillig. 'Ich brauche sie nicht, genauso wenig wie Kouga!Is doch wahr! Er versucht ja noch nicht mal, mich zu verstehen!' (Beschönigung der Wahrheit) Im Fernsehn kam mal wieder nur Scheiß, was Yumes Laune auch nicht unbedingt verbesserte. Sie fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare, wobei sie plötzlich gegen ein Hinderniss stieß.   
  
"Fuck! Nicht das auch noch...", stöhnte sie und lies sich tiefer in die Couch sinken. Heute war Halbmond, was sie bei den ganzen Ereignissen der letzten Tage nicht mitbekommen hatte.   
  
"Na Toll, dann wollen wir uns mal verhalten wie ein Hundedämon und einen kleinen Auslauf veranstalten!" Sie stand auf und sprang aus dem Fenster. "Was gutes hat dieses ganze Dämonenzeugs ja schon!", sagte sie zu sich, als sie von Baum zu Baum zu Dach sprang. "Ich mein, was gibt es besseres als mitten in der Nacht abzuhauen und dann auch noch akrobatisch veranlagt zu sein!" 'Bei Kouga sein!' ".... Okay, denk über was anderes nach, Mädchen!", ermahnte sie sich selbst. 'Immerhin will ich den Abend genießen!' Also genoss Yume den Abend. Sie gab sich ganz ihrem Dämonenblut hin.  
  
Sie folgte ihrem Instinkt und ließ sich von ihrem Geruchssinn leiten.   
  
Plötzlich stand sie vor einem Pizza - Lieferservice. *Sweatdrop* (Pizza, ich will auch Pizza! *sabber*) Sie ging rein. Am Tresen stand ein pickliger rothaariger Junge und starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Böse starrte Yume zurück.   
  
"Mam, was wünschen sie, Mam?", fragte Pickelgesicht schwitzend.   
  
"Pizza!", sagte Yume böse. (muwahahahaha)  
  
"Ja, ääääh Pizza! Genau, Pizza! Und was wollen sie drauf?" Plötzlich packte Yume ihn am Kragen und zog ihn halb über den Tresen, ihre Augen leuchteten gefährlich rot.  
  
"Hör zu, Junge, gib mir einfach meine Pizza und ich bin glücklich, klar?!" Der Pizzabote griff zitternd hinter sich, holte einen der Pizzakartons die überall herumstandenund gab ihn Yume.  
  
"Völlig klar!", sagte er, fast heulend. Fräulein Dämonin packte den Karton und klappte ihn auf. Für einen kurzen Moment starrte sie nur schweigend rein, dann klappte sie den Deckel wieder zu und sah inzwischen beängstigend aus wie Inu Yasha wenn Tessaiga nicht bei ihm war. (Ihr wisst schon in ihrer Vollen Dämonenform. [Da hat jemand aber gute Laune^^])   
  
"Pickelgesicht?!", sagte sie und knurrte. Benannte Person versteckte sich zitternd hinter dem Verkaufstresen. "Das ist Pepperoni!", schrie Yume. "Ich hasse Pepperoni!" und mit einem Schlag ihrer Klauen zerhäckselte sie den Tresen und Pickelgesicht. (stellt euch das lieber nicht bildlich vor!)  
  
In ihrem Wahn, zerstörte sie die ganze Inneneinrichtung, erst als sie alles zu Sägemehl verarbeitet hatte, kam sie wieder zu sich.  
  
Entsetzt starrte sie ihre Krallen an, die voller Blut waren.  
  
"Oh Scheißeee!!", brüllte sie und flüchtete in Richtung zu Hause. (Was lernen wir daraus? - Geh niemals Pizza kaufen? [oder ruf lieber den Pizzaservice an^^])  
  
~*~  
  
"Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!", schrie sie und versuchte sich den blutgeruch von den Händen zu waschen. (kommt euch das nich auch bekannt vor^^)  
  
"Verdammt!", flüsterte sie schließlich heiser und lies sich auf den Boden sinken.   
  
"Du warst das!" Yume fuhr herum.  
  
"Was willst du hier?", fragte sie böse. Kouga trat aus dem Schatten hinter der Tür heraus.  
  
"Ich habe einen fremden Dämonen gerochen.", sagte er. "Und bin dem Geruch gefolgt, bis ich zu einem Trümmerfeld kam, mittendrin eine menschliche Leiche." Yume senkte den Kopf und Kouga konnte Tränen riechen.   
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Ich... ich..." Yumes Stimme zitterte und als sie ihren Kopf wieder hob, war ihr Gesicht tränenüberströmt.  
  
"Ich habe einen Menschen getötet!" (Denk dir nix dabei, der junge war rothaarig und picklig, der war sicher froh, dass er gestorben is [Ach ja, is euch mal aufgefallen, wie oft in den letzten paar Teilen das Wort 'Mensch' im zusammenhang mit 'getötet' vorgekommen ist... -_-])   
  
Kouga seufzte, denn obwohl sie es ihm nicht glaubte, er verstand Yume und er wusste, was es für sie bedeutete.  
  
Er nahm sie in die Arme und strich ihr beruhigend über ihr momentan silbernes Haar.   
  
"Sch, alles wird wieder gut! Vielleicht glaubst du mir das nicht, aber ich verstehe dich!"  
  
"Kouga..."  
  
"Ich verstehe dich, Yume, wirklich. Ich versteh dich, weil ich dich liebe!" (*trief, schmalz*)  
  
"Kouga!", schluchzte Yume in seinen Armen. "Kouga, ich habe dich so vermisst!"  
  
"Ich dich auch, jetzt hör auf zu weinen, okay?" Yume nickte und lächelte schwach. Auch Kouga lächelte und küsste ihr die Tränen von der wange. Dann zog er sie auf seinen schoß.  
  
"Heute ist deine Nacht, nicht?", fragte er und kraulte vorsichtig eins von Yumes Hundeohren. Yume schnurrte ein 'Ja' (Sie is doch keine Katze!) und begann ihren Kopf an der Brust des Wolfdämons zu reiben. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie es genoss, wie er ihre Ohren massierte.  
  
Kouga versenkte seine Nase in ihren Haaren und zog ihren süßen Duft ein.  
  
"Wollen wir es zu unserer Nacht machen?" (Ohoo!), fragte er leise und küsste sie sanft. Yume erwiederte seinen Kuss heftig.  
  
"Oh ja, da bin ich ganz dafür!", hauchte sie in sein Ohr und küsste ihn wieder.  
  
~*~  
  
So, dass wars erstmal^^, aber vielleicht sollte ich noch das mit der Nacht im Monat erklären.  
  
Also Yume ist ein Vierteldämon. Deswegen ist sie eigentlich meistens in menschlicher Form und nimmt nur an einer Nacht im Monat ihre Halbdämonen Form an. Und das ist bei Halbmond. Also so ziemlich das Gegenteil von dem was unserem lieblings Hanyou bei Neumond passiert.^^ 


	12. Kapitel11

Hallööööööööö  
  
so, hat ein bißchen gedauert^^ Sorry.  
  
Liegt daran, dass wir beiden uns entschlossen haben ein bißchen mehr in der Schule mitzumachen. (und zwar nachdem wir dann unsere Halbjahreszeugnisse bekommen hatten.....)  
  
Also viel Spass  
  
Bidde bidde R + R  
  
Kikyou und K-chan  
  
~*~  
  
"Ich will Spaghetti! Spaghetti mit Schoko Soße!", jammerte Kagome, die mittlerweile im vierten Monat war. "Und Pizza, mit viel Salz!"  
  
Inu Yasha seufzte. Das hies also, dass er mal wieder Sota besuchen musste, was in der letzten Zeit zu einer seiner Hauptbeschäftigungem geworden war.  
  
Es war jedesmal das Gleiche. Kagome hatte plötzlich Heißhunger auf irgendwelche merkwürdigen Sachen aus ihrer Zeit und Inu Yasha musste sie ihr besorgen.   
  
"Inu Yasha, Liebster, kannst du mir auch noch ein bisschen Eis mitbringen?" (So etwa drei Kilo?) Inu Yasha sah zweifelnd auf Kagome zurück, die inmitten einem Haufen leerer Eiskartons saß.  
  
"Warum kommst du nicht einfach mit mir zurück in deine eigene Zeit? Glaubst du nicht auch, dass das eine passendere Umgebung für eine Schwangere wäre?" Plötzlich grummelte Kagome böse.  
  
"Nein!", schrie sie Inu Yasha dann an und wandte im beleidigt den Rücken zu. "Du willst mich doch bloß los werden!", schluchzte sie plötzlich. "Bin ich dir etwa aufeinmal nicht mehr gut genug?!"  
  
'Oje, jetzt geht das wieder los...', seufzte Inu Yasha innerlich. Dann ging er zu Kagome.  
  
"Nein, so ist das nicht! Ich hatte nur gedacht, dass wir beide die nächsten paar Monate vielleicht in deine Zeit gehen sollten." Kagome hörte auf zu schluchzen und dachte ein paar Sekunden nach.  
  
"Okay!!!", sagte sie dann fröhlich und lächelte breit. "Lass uns Sota einen Besuch abstatten gehen!" Inu Yasha lächelte zurück, wenn auch ein wenig gequält.  
  
"Nicht zu vergessen, deine Tochter Yume.", sagte er noch sanft und hielt Kagome einen Arm hin um ihr aufzuhelfen.   
  
"ach ja, Yume!", sagte Kagome. " Die hab ich ganz vergessen!" (-_-')  
  
~*~  
  
"Was, Kagome ist schon wieder schwanger? Von wem?" Sota seufzte, Hojo von Kagomes Schwangerschaft zu erzählen war wohl nicht sehr klug gewesen.  
  
"Vom gleichen wie letztes mal auch." Hojo sah ihn merkwürdig an.  
  
"War der nicht tot? Der war doch mit dem Flugzeug abgestürzt!"  
  
"Äh..... *schwitz*", Sota schluckte. "Ääääääähm, ja, man hat ihm im Dschungel gefunden, er hat sie geschwängert und ist dann wieder abgestürzt!" (Scheiß unzuverlässige Fluggesellschaften ^_^)  
  
Hojo nickte mitleidig.   
  
"Arme Kagome, das muss schwer für sie sein! Ich weiß was, ich werd sie für heut Abend ins Kino einladen!"  
  
"Oh,..... ich denke das ist keine gute Idee!"  
  
"Wieso denn nicht?", fragte er verwundert.   
  
"Weil..... äh..... weil"  
  
"Hey Sota! Ich hab Kagome mitgebracht!", hörte er Inu Yashas Stimme und die Tür ging auf. (Oh oh!)  
  
"Hallo Brüderchen, hier kommen die bald zweifachen Eltern!", schrie Kagome happy durchs ganze Haus und brachte Hojo damit dazu ungefähr so: @_@ auszusehen. Dann sah sie Hojo.   
  
"Na, wie gehts dir so? Lang nicht mehr gesehn!", dagte sie, während sie ihm fröhlich auf die Schulter klopfte. Riesige Schweißtropfen tauchten hinter Inu Yashas und Sotas Kopf auf.  
  
"Entschuldige Hojo, aber du solltest jetzt besser gehen!", sagte dann Sota.   
  
"Aber wieso denn?", fragte Hojo verwirrt, während Kagomes kleiner Bruder ihn rücksichtslos aus der Tür schob. "Ich will doch nur Kagome ins Kino einladen!"  
  
"Wirklich Hojo-kun? Oh das ist wunderbar! Kann Inu Yasha auch mitkommen?!" *Hände-zusammenklapp, Sternchenaugen*  
  
"Kagome!", sagten Sota und Inu Yasha gleichzeitig.  
  
"Was?", fragte Kagome schlechtgelaunt zurück. (Stimmungsschwankungen) "Was ist denn dagegen einzuwenden?"  
  
"Kagome, wir müssen reden!", sagte Inu Yasha und versuchte sie hinter sich her in den Nebenraum zu ziehen. Kagome befreite ihre Hand und sah auf einmal seeeeeeehr angsteinflössend aus.  
  
"Nein Inu Yasha, wir werden nicht reden! Ich werde Hojo-kuns Einladung annehmen und du wirst mitkommen!" Hojo, der inzwischen vor die Tür geschoben wurde und sein Ohr daran plattdrückte rief ihnen zu:  
  
"Das freut mich, Kagome, was willst du dir ansehen?"  
  
"da ist doch dieser neue Liebesfilm, der soll doch so traurig sein!", sagte Kagome plötzlich wieder sehr gut gelaunt. Dann drehte sie sich zu Inu Yasha. "Na komm schon, dass wird sicher spaßig!" Unser lieblings Halbdämon seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Von mir aus..." Hojo hielt ihm seine Hand hin.  
  
"Ich bin Hojo!", stellte er sich als Zeichen seines guten Willens vor. Inu Yasha brummte nur ein "Schon gut." und half Kagome in ihren Mantel.   
  
"Das ist Inu Yasha, der Vater meiner Kinder.", lächelte sie inzwischen Hojo an, der nun endgültig verwirrt war.  
  
"Äh, aber Sota hat doch gesagt... ich meine... ich dachte der wäre abgestürzt..." (Armer Hojo)  
  
"Abgestürzt?", fragte Kagome ahnungslos und schaute fragend in Sotas Richtung.  
  
"Ja äh *schwitz* du weißt doch, er ist wieder mit dem Flugzeug abgestürzt..."  
  
"Ach tatsächlich?", sagte Kagome, jetzt auch verwirrt. "Davon wusste ich noch gar nichts!"  
  
"Hallo, fragt mich hier auch mal jemand?", schaltete sich Inu Yasha ein. "Ich fühle mich eigentlich noch sehr lebendig!" Hojo glotzte total perplex von einem zum anderen. Sein Unterkiefer hing ihm bis zum Gürtel.  
  
"Inu Yasha!", schrie Sota inzwischen den Halbdämon an und kickte ihm gegens Schienbein. "Kannst du dich nicht mehr erinnern? Mit dem Flugzeugabsturz überm Dschungel und die wundersame Rettung?!" Inu Yasha ging ein Licht auf. Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.  
  
"Ach ja klaaar! DER Flugzeugabsturz und die wundersame Rettung! Hab ich ganz vergessen!" Hojo dah ihn immernoch ein wenig verwirrt an, beschloss aber das Thema nicht weiter zu vertiefen.  
  
"Äh, na gut, äh.... Kagome, in welchen Film wolltest du nochmal?"   
  
Kagome war aber noch nicht zufrieden, wenn Inu Yasha ihr nicht die Hand auf den Mund gelegt hätte, hätte sie alles verraten. (Schwangere -_-'')  
  
"Wir wollten in 'Sweet November'", antwortete der Halbdämon für sie. Hojo nickte.   
  
"Schön, dann kommt mal!", sagte er schon wieder fröhlich.  
  
"Okay, also Sota bis nacher!"  
  
"Klar, viel Spaß ihr drei!" Sota schob die zwei fast raus. Dann lies er sich gegen die Tür sinken und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
  
"Puh, die beiden sind streßig!"   
  
Er ging nach oben und klopfte an die Tür des Gästezimmers.  
  
"Du kannst rauskommen, Yume. Sie sind weg!"  
  
"Uff, ich dachte schon die gehen nie! Okay, können wir reden, wenn Kouga zurück kommt?" Sota nickte.  
  
"Ach ja, wo ist der eigentlich?"  
  
"Er hat gesagt, dass er etwas hätte, dass mir helfen würde mein Dämonenblut besser unter Kontrolle zu halten." Yume seufzte und lies sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Ich hoffe es wirkt!", flüsterte sie leise. Sota betrachtete seine Nichte besorgt. Seit den Vorfällen beim letzten Halbmond, hatte sie sich stark verändert. Und nicht zum Guten.  
  
"Hm Yume, was hältst du davon, wenn es heute Nudelsuppe gibt und wir nacher mit Kouga zusammen einen schönen großen Einkaufsbummel machen?", versuchte er seine Nichte aufzuheitern. Yume zwang sich zu lächeln.   
  
"Klar, warum nicht, wird sicher lustig." Sota lächelte zurück und ging in die Küche.  
  
"Oh Mann!", sagte er stöhnend, als er ein paar Päckchen Ramen aus dem Schrank holte. "Nicht mal einkaufen heitert sie noch auf!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Fahr schneller, Hojo!", hörte man Kagome kreischen. Sie versuchte von ihrem Platz neben Inu Yasha im hinteren Teil des Wagens nach vorne neben Hojo zu klettern um ihn dazu zu bringen noch schneller zu fahren.  
  
"Kagome" Inu Yasha nahm sie mit sanfter Gewalt am Arm. "Bleib bitte sitzen und lass Hojo-san so schnell fahren wie er will!" Kagome funkelte ihn an.  
  
"Ach und wieso sollte ich das tun?!" Inu Yasha seufzte. Schwangere Frauen... Ob sie wohl auch so schlimm war, als sie mit Yume schwanger war? Glücklicherweise musste er das nicht miterleben.  
  
"Na gut.", plötzlich war Kagome wieder total friedlich. "Ich dachte nur, wenn Hojo weiterhin so vor sich hin lahmt kommen wir noch zu spät und verpassen womöglich noch den Anfang von unserem Film.", sagte sie und kuschelte sich an den Vater ihrer Kinder. (Vielleicht übertreiben wir es etwas mit den Stimmungsschwankungen ^^''')  
  
~*~  
  
Sota war gerade fertig mit 'kochen', als Kouga durch die Tür kam.  
  
"Hallo Sota!"   
  
"Hey Kouga, hast du gefunden, was du gesucht hast?" Kouga nickte und hielt ein ziemlich Antik aussehendes Amulett hoch.  
  
"Hat sich ihre Stimmung ein wenig gehoben?"  
  
"Nicht wirklich, ich weiß echt nicht mehr, was ich mit ihr machen soll.-YUME ESSEN!", rief Kouga ins Wohnzimmer, wo Yume vor der Glotze saß.  
  
"Hey, Yume.", begrüßte Kouga sie, als sie ins Esszimmer geschlurft kam. "Schau mal, was ich hier hab!", er hielt das Amulett hoch. "Die Lösung all deiner Probleme!"  
  
"Hmm?", brummte sie teilnahmslos.  
  
"Lass es mich dir erklären! Also, bei diesem Vorfall vor zwei Tagen da hat dich dein Dämonenblut praktisch übermannt. Und da du ja nur ein viertelster Dämon bist, hast du nicht so viel Kontrolle darüber und deshalb" Kouga holte tief Luft und hielt ihr das Amulett vor die Nase. "hab ich die das hier mitgebracht! Wenn du das hier trägst, unterdrückt die Kette dein Dämonenblut." Yume hielt die Kette vor ihr Gesicht und lies den Tropfenförmigen Anhänger vor ihren Augen hin und her schwingen.   
  
"So wie Tessaiga?", fragte sie und legte sich das Amulett um den Hals. Kouga nickte.  
  
"Genau so."  
  
"Das heißt, sowas wie neulich passiert nicht nochmal?"  
  
"Nicht, wenn du die Kette trägst." Yume lächelte, dann umarmte sie Kouga.  
  
"Danke!" Auch er lächelte und drückte sie fest an sich.   
  
"Ich will doch, dass du glücklich bist!"  
  
~*Kino*~  
  
"Das ist ja so ergreifend *schluchz*", sagte Kagome, während sie wie gebannt auf die Leinwand starrte. Hojo reichte ihr noch eine Packung Taschentücher.  
  
"Hier Kagome."  
  
"Danke Hojo", sagte sie, ihre Augen nicht von der Leinwand wendent, während Inu Yasha neben ihr pennte. Hojo bemerkte, dass Inu Yasha neben ihm friedlich schnarchte und ein hinterlistiges Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm auf Kagomes Stuhllehne.  
  
"Sag mal, Kagome-chan. Schläft dein Freund eigentlich immer wenn ihr ein Date habt?"  
  
"Och ja, das passiert ihm öfters im Kino.", sagte sie mit einem liebevollen Lächeln in Richtung Inu Yasha.   
  
"Also ich würde mir das ja nicht gefallen lassen.", sagte Hojo und rückte näher zu ihr hin.  
  
"Ach weißt du, ich liebe ihn doch, da verzeih ich ihm seine kleinen Macken!"  
  
'Mist!', dachte Hojo und rückte wieder von Kagome ab. Und er hätte schwören können, dass der eigentlich schlafende Inu Yasha triumphierend grinste. 


End file.
